Sonic Revolution: Act 1
by Dreamland Messenger
Summary: Join Kai Hibiki and his friends as they fight in the legendary Revolution Army, led by Sonic the hedgehog, to stop Eggman's fleet in space...
1. Chapter 1: The start of a journey

Chapter 1 

It was late in the year, at the near end of fall and the beginning of winter. Life was bustling in the city faster than ever these last few years ever since the notorious Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik planed to conquer the world with an enormous air fleet two years ago. Fortunately the great hero Sonic the hedgehog stopped Dr. Eggman before any real damage could unfold by the newly upgraded Metal Sonic. Then came the horrid Metarex that stole the planet egg two months afterward, whom were aided by Dr. Eggman but were stopped by Sonic, Shadow, and a mysterious plant girl named Cosmo. Ever since that year Dr. Eggman had arrived on this world he's always been trying some new way to take control, but faithful Sonic has always been there to prevent this from happening. So the years have been passing by swiftly and production in the city and new technology has been going on at a normal pace. Angel Island has gotten older but not much has changed that much. Green Hill has never been so peaceful in a long time…but this brings up great suspicion about Dr. Eggman and if he's planning something new. Either way, everyone's living a peaceful life and not too many worry about the fact that no Badniks have been running rampant. The elder, senior, and youth run freely in their vast and amazing world that they have been offered.

Speaking of youth, a young hedgehog was in a hurry that afternoon. He ran as fast as he could but he still could not compare to the speed of Sonic. He ran down the sidewalk, a bag in his hand, a sweatband over his head, and a white tank top and blue shorts covering his body. His green fur swished about in the wind as he ran closer and closer to his destination. His hazel eyes were focused on the little house ahead of him.

"Almost there!" he panted. He began to pick up his pace and ran faster. The buildings around him were large and glittering with the afternoon sky. Then came the street. Gotta be careful when crossing it or else you'll become an oversized road kill… The young hedgehog looked both ways while trotting in place. It seemed okay so he ran across. This time he was lucky. Only five cars had to make an immediate stop instead of ten, how fortunate. He continued to run down the roadway until he made it to the small house.

"Phew, I made it." The hedgehog opened the door and stepped inside. He wiped his shoes on the welcome mat and fully entered the house. "Mom! Dad! Taki! I'm back!" he called.

"Welcome home, did you get the groceries?" a female voice called back.

"Everything you wanted, I even got the last packet of shrimp they had!"

A younger female hedgehog entered the room. This younger hedgehog had purple hair but also had hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with blue shorts and was wearing an apron at the moment; a small cake on a saucer was in her hands. "Hopefully you remembered to get the cherries today," she said.

"Of course I did," the hedgehog smiled, "they're right…" He scrounged his bag but there was no trace of cherries. He smiled nervously and turned back to the younger hedgehog. "Sorry Taki, looks like I forgot them," he laughed.

A paper fan swiftly ricocheted off his head. "You idiot! I was planning on finishing this cake tonight!" Taki yelled. "I can never rely on you to get anything, Kai!" She rapidly swatted Kai with the paper fan over and over.

"Taki! Knock it off!" Kai began to step back until he was completely out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kai's mother asked. She poked her head out the second floor window. Her purple hair swayed in the gentle breeze and the sun reflected off her lush blue eyes.

"I'm…I'm heading over to Samantha's!" he yelled. He quickly took off before Taki could get another whack at him.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Taki screamed.

"Be back before nightfall!" their mother called. Kai waved back as he ran into the horizon. He was hoping his friend Samantha and her brother weren't too busy. Samantha and he were supposed to be on a date today. The sky was already showing near signs of pre-twilight and it was either now or never.

Now Samantha lived deep in the suburbs, pretty far away from Kai's house. There was the usual path that led to Samantha's house that took a four-mile run and Kai was in a hurry today. Kai ran down the path and came across an echidna that happened to be running down the path at the moment as well. The echidna was as old as Kai, around 17 years. Like all echidnas, his fur was colored red. He too was dressed in a tank top and had green shorts on at the moment. He was out for a run and came across Kai and decided to join him. Kai turned and saw the echidna.

"Oh, hey Seina!" Kai called.

"Hey Kai," Seina answered. "Nice day for a run?"

"Oh, I'm heading over to a friend's house." Seina turned his attention away from what might be in front of him and turned to Kai.

"Really? I was out and I thought I'd drop by to say hello and…"

"Seina! Look out for the—"

But it was too late. Seina had tripped over a stone and fell into the nearby marsh. Kai stopped and turned to Seina, whose legs were sticking out of the marsh and mud, poor Seina was buried in three feet of it. "You okay Seina?" Kai called.

"Emm ohaah!" Seina called back.

"That's good to hear. Need some help?"

Seina's feet squirmed and swung about. "Whaaha yoo hiink?"

Kai slide down to the marsh near Seina's legs and grabbed them. With one mighty heavy, he pulled Seina out of the mud. Seina's upper body was entirely covered in mud. "You look like you need a bath Seina…" Kai said.

Seina then laughed, "Yeah, I think so." Seina picked himself up and turned around. He ran back down the path to his home. "See ya Kai!" Seina called.

"Bye!" Kai called. Kai picked up the pace and ran farther down the path. Eventually Kai had to stop to catch his breath. Next to him at his resting point was an armadillo dressed in her school uniform, a white uniform with a green skirt, and carrying a pink parasol. Like all armadillos in this world, she had a bright red shell. Her eyes were purple and reflected the light from the afternoon sun. She saw Kai and turned to him. "Hey…Rebecca…" Kai panted.

The armadillo smiled. "Hello Sempai Kai," she answered. "In a hurry today aren't we?"

"Yeah…you could…say that…"

Rebecca crouched next to Kai, who was panting heavily. "What's the big rush?" she asked.

"I'm heading…over to…a friend's house…"

Rebecca smiled. "This friend wouldn't happen to be Samantha, would it?"

Kai sharply looked up. "What?" Kai asked in surprise.

Rebecca laughed. "It's written over you face. You'd better hurry."

Kai picked himself up and ran down the path. He turned and waved to Rebecca. "Bye!" he called.

"See you later Sempai!" Rebecca called.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. Kai had to pick up the pace and reach Samantha's house before 4:30 for their date of Samantha might not even talk to Kai again. Kai continued to run down the path until he came across two paths: one that continued forward and one that led to the left. The first path that continued forward passed through a mountain and the other path to the left of Kai cut through a dense forest. Kai turned to the forest path and sighed. "I'm in a hurry and I need a short cut," Kai said to himself.

He walked down the forest path cautiously for it was very steep; only a fool would run down a steep path. Kai continued down slowly and carefully. "So far so good. If I'm lucky I won't—"

Kai then tripped on a lifted root and began to tumble down the hill. He tried to stop himself but he only made himself curled up into a ball and rolling down the hill faster. He hit many lowered tree branches and some lifted roots. The hill came into a curve that led upwards and like a skier down a slope; Kai was tossed into the air. Since he was curled up, he couldn't tell what was going on but he was able to resume his normal position. When he saw he was falling, he screamed. Kai then slammed against the ground hard and was badly bruised.

"I should have taken the long way…" he moaned. Something then caught his eye, a small but familiar house. "Isn't that Sonic's house?" Kai asked.

Kai started to pick himself up. "That's odd. Normally this place is active…"

Kai began to think and he continued to lift himself. "Something's wrong here and I'm going to—"

Something big and heavy landed on Kai's head and Kai passed out.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw two bigger, purple eyes looking into his. Kai sharply awoke and jumped back. It was an echidna but this one was a girl, a little older than him and dressed in the strangest robes. They weren't robes or garments Kai had ever seen before, they were somewhat primitive but lightly pink and blue colored. "Who are you?" he exclaimed.

The echidna got up and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay Mr. Sonic," she said. Her voice was that of an angel's. Kai stared at this girl with confusion in his eyes and mind.

"What?" he asked.

"When I accidentally landed on you, I thought I might have killed you but I'm glad to see that you are okay. I need your help Mr. Sonic," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Kai began. "First off, I'm not Sonic."

The echidna couldn't believe what she heard. "You aren't? But I saw you use the Kaiten attack when coming down the hill."

"Oh that, I tripped and somehow I curled up into a ball," Kai laughed.

"Are you related to Mr. Sonic?"

"Hmm? No, I'm not."

The echidna then smiled brightly. "You must be a pupil of Mr. Sonic!" she happily said.

"But I'm not-"

"Look at all these bruises on you, Mr. Sonic must be training you hard."

"Look, I said-"

"Or maybe you like to play it rough, we could use you on our army."

"What!"

The echidna handed Kai a small brochure to Kai. "Just sign it and you'll be the hero your mentor is today," she smiled.

Two words were on the cover of the brochure: "Revolution Army". Kai looked at this in confusion and looked up at the echidna. "The Revolution army?" Kai asked. "What's that?"

"You'll find out when you read it. We really could use you on our teams. With your skills Mr. Sonic taught you, we could win this war," the echidna said. "Just sign the brochure and you'll be one of the many heroes in our galaxy."

Kai turned back to the brochure. "Oh, one more thing," the echidna said.

She reached into her small bag that she was carrying. She pulled out an orange gem that seemed to shine brighter than anything in the world. "Wow! That's beautiful!" Kai said, looking at the bright gem.

"Could you give this to Mr. Sonic when he comes back?" the echidna asked. The echidna got up and started toward Kai. Kai started to back up. "By the way, what's you name?" she asked.

"K-Kai! My name is Kai Hibiki!" he said.

The echidna smiled. "Nice to meet you Kai."

She then kissed Kai; his whole face turned red. The echidna smiled and started to walk away. "Wait!" Kai called; the echidna turned back. "What's your name?"

The echidna smiled and said, "Kristine Hoshi."

Kristine then vanished in the blink of an eye. Kai stared in disbelief and shock. "W-w-what was that?" he asked himself with fear.

Kai became aware that it was near twilight. Kai was going to be late if he didn't hurry! Kai picked himself up and ran down the path. "Oh man! Wait for me Samantha!"

Kai managed to reach the suburbs and with five minutes to spare. On the hillside, Kai looked down upon the houses below him. "I made it! Here I come Samanth—"

Sadly, Kai tripped on another lifted root and stumbled down the hill. He landed on the pavement in front of Samantha's house. "You okay Kai?" a female voice asked.

Kai lifted his head and saw a female fox (she was a normal fox and had only one tail) dressed in an apron and dark colored clothes (her eyes were light blue). She was sweeping the entrance of the house before Kai landed. Kai lifted his head and saw the fox. He smiled and said, "Hey Samantha."

Samantha smiled and lifted Kai off of the ground. She saw all of the bruises on Kai and led him into the house. "What were you doing? You're body's completely battered all over," she said.

Kai chuckled. "I took the short cut on my way here," Kai said. "The only problem is that there's traps from nature everywhere you turn."

Samantha laughed and picked Kai up. "Let's go inside and clean you up." Samantha took Kai by the hand and led him into the house.

Samantha took a wet washcloth and cleaned up Kai. "Does this sting?" Samantha asked.

"No, not badly," Kai responded.

Samantha smiled. She pressed the cloth against Kai's forehead. "Even though we were supposed to go out tonight, you're too bruised to be seen in public," Samantha said.

She washed off a bruise on Kai's forehead. Kai laughed afterward. "This sort of thing always happens to me whenever I'm in a hurry…"

"When are you ever not in a hurry?" Samantha asked.

Kai thought a while and laughed again. "Never really," he laughed.

"About time you arrived," a younger voice responded. Kai turned to Samantha's room and there was her brother, Daniel. Daniel was also a fox and also had only one tail. He was only one year younger than Samantha (making him 16 years old). Daniel entered the room and patted Kai on the back.

"We thought you totally forgot about tonight," he said.

"Why would I ever forget about Samantha?" Kai asked. Daniel sat down next to Kai and Samantha.

"You know," he began, "looking at how close you two are, it almost reminds me of Sonic and Tails." Samantha blushed and Kai laughed.

"Except Sonic and Tails really couldn't ever be as close as we are," Samantha said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Daniel said. "Just don't do anything wrong this time!" Kai and Samantha stared coldly at Daniel.

"What do you mean _this time_?" Kai exclaimed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Samantha snapped.

Daniel took two steps back and nervously laughed. "Hey, I'm just playing around."

With that said, Daniel walked off into town. "I'm gonna go get some more parts, I'll be back in a while."

"Be safe!" Samantha called. "I can't find another younger brother more annoying than you!"

"Back at you!" Daniel's voice faded.

Kai and Samantha were alone at last. Kai still had a few bruises left on him. Samantha pulled out some special medicine for Kai's head. It was in a little spray bottle that was no bigger than a small glass. She directed it toward a bruise on Kai's head. "This will sting a little," Samantha warned Kai.

She sprayed it on his head and he twitched. The strange gem that Kai was holding onto fell out of his shirt. The gem bounced once and rolled toward Samantha's knees. She immediately turned to it and put her hands to her mouth in surprise. Kai reached for it and picked it up. Samantha stared at the gem in awe and amazement. Kai scratched his head in confusion. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

She reached out for the gem and Kai handed it over to her. She held it in her two hands and examined it thoroughly. She sharply turned back to Kai. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

Kai sat up and began to tell Samantha what happened. He told her about how he took a short cut to her house and tripped. Afterward he ran into Sonic's house, which seemed void of any residents. A strange echidna appeared out of nowhere and landed on his head and gave him the strange jewel. Samantha's eyes widened in amazement. "Do you even know what this is?" she asked.

Kai shook his head. "This is a chaos emerald!" Samantha exclaimed.

Kai stared at the gem. He turned back to Samantha with disbelief. "There's no way this is a Chaos Emerald. No Chaos Emerald is orange and there are only seven in existence."

"You've never paid attention in history class, did you?" Samantha sighed. "There are only seven known Chaos Emeralds but there have always been legends of an eighth Chaos emerald."

"This is news to me…"

"The legends state that there was a Chaos Emerald conjured from the depths of the 'Gods resting place', a valley that lies far beyond Angel Island."

"Go on," Kai said.

"This Chaos Emerald had the power to alter the other emeralds' powers and change them completely. That is where the legend of the Super Emeralds come in."

Kai took the Chaos Emerald and stared at it. "So then if this is a Chaos Emerald," Kai began, "I can become extremely powerful with this!"

He raised it to the sky and smiled. "Go Chaos Emerald!"

There was absolute silence. "Huh? Power up, Chaos Emerald!"

Samantha laughed. Kai lowered his hands and his body in defeat. "I don't get it. Sonic becomes all golden and super when he's got a Chaos Emerald…"

Samantha laughed. "You need all seven, or in this case, eight Chaos Emeralds to become super; and not just anyone can become super."

"Oh?"

"One who is pure of heart and can summon the power from their soul can become super."

"Then how could that mysterious Shadow that Sonic told everyone about become super? He intended on destroying a whole planet."

"In the end, all he wanted to do was fulfill the human Maria's wish."

Kai was defeated. Samantha laughed and patted Kai on the shoulder. Daniel came back with a few machine pieces and laid them out in front of Samantha. "Which do you think will work best?" he asked.

She grabbed one piece in front of her and said, "This one will do nicely."

Kai looked back at the Chaos Emerald and turned to the Revolution brochure that the echidna had given him.

"Revolution Army, huh?" he thought.

"Oh Kai, I think you should be getting home now," Daniel said.

Kai returned from deep thought and jolted toward the door. "See you at school tomorrow!" he called.

Samantha and Daniel followed Kai all the way to the front gate. Kai stretched his legs and prepared to take off. "Don't worry," Daniel said to Kai. "You can have as much fun with Samantha at school tomorrow as you like."

Samantha would have slapped Daniel then and there but she didn't want to look bad in front of Kai. Kai turned to Daniel and gave a bummed out look. "I wouldn't because of two reasons: one, we aren't married yet and two, I really don't think Samantha would want to," Kai said.

Samantha blushed and waved to Kai. Kai took off and went the long way home.

As Kai continued home, he looked back at the brochure. The words "Revolution Army" reflected the twilight sky and glistened brightly. Kai opened it and saw it consisted of only two pages. The first page consisted of rules and regulations and info on the Revolution Army and the next page consisted of a fill-out sheet and at the very bottom was a signature page and a small box to sign your fingerprint. "I wonder what this is all about…" Kai thought.

He looked up and saw another hedgehog in the middle of the road. It was a male, he could tell because of the complete lack of clothes except for shoes and strange bracelets on his hands. The quills on this hedgehog draped downward but were sharply lifted upward near the end of the quills. The twilight shadowed this hedgehog so Kai couldn't get a good look at the color of this hedgehog's fur. "Hey!" Kai called to the hedgehog; the hedgehog turned its head toward Kai but its look wasn't very friendly.

It gave a menacing glare that made one worry about angering this guy. "Are you lost?" Kai asked.

The hedgehog noticed Kai had the Chaos Emerald and completely turned to Kai. Slowly the hedgehog approached him. "I-is something the m-matter?" Kai asked as he began to back away.

"Who gave you that Chaos Emerald?" it asked.

Kai turned to the Chaos Emerald and noticed it was glowing brighter. He turned back to the other hedgehog and noticed that something on him was glowing as well. "Do you have a Chaos Emerald too!" Kai asked.

The hedgehog pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kai. Kai was startled and back away more. "Answer me. Who gave you that Chaos Emerald?"

"K-Kr-Kri—". The hedgehog began to pull the trigger.

"I'm growing impatient," it said.

"Kristine! An echidna named Kristine gave it to me!" Kai blurted out.

The hedgehog slightly lowered his gun. "Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"No, she teleported after she gave this Chaos Emerald," Kai said.

The hedgehog turned around and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald. "What's your name?" Kai asked.

The hedgehog turned to Kai as he raised the Chaos Emerald toward the sky. "You shouldn't dig into forces beyond your understanding, child; it'll only cost you your life. As for my name, it's Shadow…"

Kai's eyes widened with fear. He was in the midst of the fearful and dangerous Shadow the hedgehog. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With those words, Shadow disappeared into thin air. Kai picked up his pace and ran faster towards his home.

At his house, everyone had begun eating. "And afterwards, Kristine gave me the Chaos Emerald and this brochure!" Kai said.

"This still doesn't make up for the fact that you still forgot the cherries!" Taki yelled; she whacked Kai with the paper fan again.

"Taki, knock it off!" Kai yelled.

Kai didn't feel the need to tell them about his encounter with Shadow and continued eating with everyone else. Kai's father stopped eating and turned to him. Kai's father had green colored hair like Kai but had blue eyes like his wife: Kai and Taki's mother. "You know Kai, joining the army will mean putting your life on the line for the sake of others," he said.

"Yeah, I know…"

"But you do get paid a lot for fighting in the army," Kai's mother smiled.

Taki ceased from hitting Kai and pointed to the Chaos Emerald. "There's your entry check, imagine what you'll get from this army!" she said.

Kai looked at the brochure and turned toward his father. "I've never even heard of this Revolution Army, sound anything familiar to you, dad?"

Kai's father laughed. "Nope, never heard of it. In fact, this is the first time an army that isn't controlled by Eggman has ever been mentioned."

Taki decided to bribe Kai some more. "You'll certainly win Samantha over if you sign up," she said.

Kai thought about it for a moment and then picked up a pen. "Okay! I'll do it!" he said.

He signed everything on the second page and grabbed a small packet of red ink. He dipped his thumb into it and pressed it onto the small box. His whole family cheered and Kai closed the brochure. "I'll mail it tomorrow, right now I need to get some shut eye…"

Kai walked toward his room and closed the door behind him. As he slept, strange noises arose from outside his window. Kai's parents walked outside to see what the cause of it was and there stood a dark figure with a large space shuttle behind it…


	2. Chapter 2: Aboard the Annon

Chapter 2 

Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw someone's hands over his head. Kai jolted to an awakening and saw a full-grown rabbit next to him. She was dressed in a sort of red dress and a small patch of hair came out from between her ears. "What's going on! Where am I?" Kai exclaimed.

The rabbit chuckled and continued to stroke Kai's hair. "There's nothing to be worried about," she said.

Kai stared at the rabbit and examined her face. He moved his head back and rested his chin on his hand and thought. He lowered his hand and rested it on the mattress he was sleeping on. "You're that person I see at the mall every afternoon, you're Cream's mom!" Kai said.

The rabbit chuckled and turned back to Kai. "Please, call me Vanilla," she said.

Kai looked around but all he could see was Vanilla, the mattress, and the complete darkness around him. He turned back to Vanilla with a confused look over his face. "Where exactly are we?" Kai asked.

"You're aboard the space shuttle Annon. We're currently in space at the moment."

Kai turned to the darkened sky. "No way!" Kai exclaimed, "We're actually in space!"

A noise came from somewhere in the darkness and Kai swiftly turned there; Vanilla turned toward the noise calmly. A strange rectangle of light appeared on the dark floor and began to grow. Standing in the middle of the light was a dark figure with a strange shape, a catlike shape…like a cat in some sort of outfit. "Hello Kai and welcome aboard the Revolution army," the dark figure spoke.

"H-h-hello," Kai spoke.

Vanilla chuckled. "Don't be alarmed Kai. This is the captain of our vessel, Blaze," she said.

The dark figure entered the room and Blaze was completely visible. Blaze stretched out her hand toward Kai's hand. Kai stretched out his and shook hers. "Cadet Kai, you are now official an officer in the Revolution army. Congratulations," Blaze said.

Kai nervously chuckled and stopped shaking Blaze's hand. Kai got up from the mattress and walked up to Blaze. "What about my family back home? I have a social life to keep up with!" Kai said.

"No need to worry," Blaze said. She pointed into the darkness and a large square of light appeared there and Kai's family appeared on the screen. They were all dressed in their nightwear and it was still pitch black outside the house. "You're family said their final farewells before you left."

Kai's dad began to talk on the screen. Kai pulled himself forward and watched. "Kai, I'm very proud of you joining the Revolution army," his father said.

Kai smiled and answered, "Thanks dad."

Kai's mother then spoke, "Please be careful out there, dear. People die in war and I don't know what I'd do if you never came back…"

Taki then spoke out, "I can think of a few things."

Kai's mother and father turned to Taki and gave her "the look". "Taki, what a rude thing to say!" her mother said.

Taki then laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding."

Taki came closer to the camera until only her face was visible above everything else. "Give those trouble makers a nice whack for me!" she said.

Blaze's voice could be heard on the screen. "Please, back away from the camera. You're fogging the screen," she said.

Taki did a little pose and backed away from the screen. Everyone looked at screen and Blaze's hand appeared in front of it. "Is there anything you wish to say to your son?" Blaze's voice asked.

Kai's mother approached the screen and spoke her final words. "Please be safe and please come home safely."

Kai's father approached the screen and spoke his final words. "Be sure to look out for yourself and your fellow fighters, remember being in the means you need to work as one!"

Taki then approached the screen and spoke her final words. "And don't do anything funny with the nurses or I'll tell Samantha!" she laughed.

Blaze's voice could be heard and the screen started to tilt 900. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Kai behaves himself," she said.

The screen immediately turned black afterward. Kai turned to Blaze with a disappointed look. " 'We'll make sure Kai behaves himself'! Do you think I'd honestly do such a thing?" Kai exclaimed to Blaze.

"We've had a few incidents with some of our nurses so we really can't be too careful these days," Blaze said.

Vanilla smiled and stood up from the mattress. "Don't be upset, I'm sure you'll meet some familiar faces aboard the Annon," she said.

She took Kai by the hand and led him out the door. There was a long hallway that started both left and right from where Kai stood. "This way please," Blaze said.

Kai and Vanilla followed Blaze to the right and continued down the hallway. Kai was confused and the curiosity of all this was eating away at him swiftly. He tapped Blaze on the shoulder to get her attention and Blaze turned to him. "Excuse me, Miss Blaze, but where exactly are we going?" Kai asked.

Vanilla answered for Blaze, "We're going to the bridge so you can learn the rules, regulations, procedures, and everything you need to know about the Revolution army."

Kai looked at Vanilla and shrugged. "Yeah…okay…"

Kai entered the bridge and took a seat. A screen opened up in midair and the words 'Fight for the Revolution' appeared on it. A large explosion erupted on the screen and a fleet of ships emerged from it. A voice appeared from the screen and began to speak. "The Revolution army is the sole keeper of peace in our galaxy. We protect and serve all, even our sister world Earth. We are the proud names in galactic defense to put the troublemakers out of business. If ever there is a cry for help or an S.O.S., we're the first to answer. We strive day and night to keep the civilians of the galaxy safe and sleep calmly at night. Our rigorous training will place you in tip-top shape and ready to take on an army of Chaos minions. So join the Revolution army today!"

The screen disappeared and Kai stared in awe. "That was amazing!" Kai said.

Four other cadets were in front of Kai: a bee with a strange helmet on his head, and three-horned chameleon with blue skin, a crocodile, and a porcupine. All four stood up and saluted to Kai. "Welcome aboard cadet Kai!" they spoke.

Kai saluted back and answered, "I'm honored to be here!"

Kai took a seat and looked out the wide window that stretched across the entire bridge. "This is amazing, whoever started the Revolution Army must have been a genius," Kai said.

"He was in fact," Blaze said.

Kai turned from the gaze of the window to Blaze. "Say what now?" he asked.

"Miles Prower was the founder of the Revolution Army a few years after I met up with him," Blaze said.

"Miles Prower? You mean Tails Prower!" Kai exclaimed in excitement.

Vanilla smiled. "Not only that but my daughter Cream pitched in as well."

Kai turned to Vanilla. "Wait a minute! An 8-year-old involved in a war?" Kai exclaimed in shock.

"This isn't the first time she was involved in a war. Once she helped Sonic save the world from beings known as the Metarex," Vanilla reassured Kai.

Kai stared blankly at Vanilla. "And you're okay with that?" he asked.

"So long as Sonic and the others are with her, I really don't need to worry."

Kai turned to Blaze. "Hey Miss Blaze."

Blaze turned back toward Kai. "Yes cadet Kai?"

"Is Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy involved in this too?" he asked.

"All six of them are involved in our operations," Blaze said.

Kai counted in his head and reached a dead end of confusion. "Huh? Six?"

"I forgot to mention that Cosmo is leading us as well."

"Who?"

Blaze turned to Kai. "You'll meet her eventually."

The four other members got up and walked over to Kai. The bee came first and shook Kai's hand. "Hello, I'm Sam!" he said.

Kai laughed and shook back. "Nice to meet you Sam."

The chameleon stepped up to Kai and shook his head. "My name is Tom," the chameleon spoke.

Kai shook back. "Hey Tom," he said.

The crocodile walked up to Kai and shook the hand Sam had let go. "Nice to meet you cadet Kai. Call me Josh," the crocodile said.

The porcupine came up and shook Kai's hand; apparently this one was a girl since they wore clothes. "My name is Kati," the porcupine said. "Hopefully you'll find your place here in no time."

Kai laughed. "Thanks everyone," Kai said.

The door on the other side of the back of the bridge opened and a familiar voice spoke. "So this is the bridge, not much of what I'd imagine."

Kai turned to the other side and saw Seina.

"Seina? Is that you?" Kai called.

Seina turned toward Kai. Seina and Kai ran up and clapped each other's hand. "Kai, what are you doing up here?" Seina asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kai answered.

"Please take your seats, we're about to use chaos control," Blaze said.

Kai and Seina turned toward Blaze with confusion. They decided not to argue and took their seats. "Please buckle your seatbelts," Vanilla said, "Chaos Control is very fast and sometimes unstable. You never know what might happen if you aren't prepared."

"Chaos Control…doesn't that require Chaos Emeralds?" Seina asked.

Kati turned to Seina and answered his question. "We have the Sol Emeralds with us so we can travel as far as needed," Kati said.

Josh began the countdown to Chaos Control. "Entering Chaos Control in 5…4…3…"

Kai and Seina gripped their seats and prepared themselves.

"2…1…initiating Chaos Control!"

The ship began to glow and zoomed across space. Kai and Seina were thrown farther into their seats as the ship sped faster. The ship jolted to a stop and Kai and Seina were thrown forward. They both turned to Vanilla whom was sitting calmly.

"So that was Chaos Control?" Seina asked.

Vanilla turned to Kai and Seina and answered, "Indeed it was. It's very unstable especially since we have a Chaos Emerald onboard."

She then pointed toward Kai's pocket and Kai pulled out the Chaos Emerald. Seina stared in awe at the amazing gem as it glowed brighter.

"Where'd you get that?" Seina asked.

"Someone named Kristine gave it to me," Kai answered.

"Someone call me?" a familiar voice called.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise and fear, mostly with fear since Kai hadn't recovered from her landing on his head. Kristine's head lifted from a control panel on the bridge and looked around. She spotted Kai and smiled; she took her seatbelt and walked over to Kai and Seina. Kai hid behind Seina but peeked out from behind him.

"Hey there Kai," Kristine said, "it's good to see a cute face again."

Seina turned to Kai. "A cute face? You aren't cheating on Samantha are you?" he asked Kai.

Kai stumbled on his words and desperately tried to answer. "No, no, no! I don't know what's going on but all I know is that she's the one who gave me the emerald and also landed on my head."

Kristine placed her hands around Kai's head. "So you joined after all. With you on our teams, we'll easily win this war," she said.

Seina moved his head toward Kai and whispered, "She's really making some moves on you. If you don't act fast, she'll steal a kiss from you."

Kai took Kristine's hands off his face and recovered from his stress.

"I still have the emerald you told me to give Sonic," Kai said. "He really didn't show up at all yesterday…"

Kristine walked over toward the window and gazed out it. "I guess he hasn't come back yet," she said.

"Why did you want to give him the emerald anyways?" Seina asked.

"To keep it away from…" Kristine gave a long silence before finishing her sentence, "from _her_."

Kai and Seina turned to each other. "Her?" they asked.

Seina turned to Kristine. "Excuse me but who's 'her'?" he asked.

"She is—"

Kristine was interrupted by the main screen turning on. On the screen was a bat in a strange, revealing outfit. "Hello everybody," she spoke.

"Rouge, what do you want now?" Blaze asked.

Rouge gave a sweet, innocent look at Blaze and said, "Please give me one of your jewels?"

Blaze got angry and her head twitched. "Hell no! We know what you're up to!"

Rouge gave a more innocent glance mixed with a cheesy confused look. "I really have no idea what you're talking about," Rouge said.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Blaze shouted, "You're working with the enemy!"

Rouge made a sort of taunting glance to Blaze.

"You really need to chill out. All this work as gone to you're head," she said.

"Shut up!" Blaze yelled.

"You're really over stressed. Relax, take a shower, hang with someone you're really close with," Rouge taunted.

Blaze began to blush but was extremely angry now. "You're not getting any jewel from us and that's final!" Blaze burst out.

Rouge shook her finger at Blaze and the crew. "Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better than to upset me. At least hand over the hedgehog you have there," Rouge said.

"You already know what my answer is," Blaze said.

A small screen opened up in front of Kai. "Come with me," she said, "I'll help you get what you truly desire in the universe."

Kristine pushed the screen away from Kai. "Don't listen to that witch! She only wants the Chaos Emerald!" Kristine warned.

"So this is who you want me to avoid!" Kai said. "How are you so sure she's working with whomever?"

The screen reappeared in front of Kai. "They don't really," Rouge said; Kai turned to the screen.

"They won't let me join the Revolution Army because not only am I prettier but am also two sizes bigger then them," Rouge taunted.

Kristine swung at the screen; she was very mad now. "Your melons have nothing to do with it!" Kristine yelled. "We won't let you join because we use our minds and our wits, your body is all _you_ have!"

The screen appeared in front of Kristine. Rouge's angry face was directly pressed onto it. "Well it's better than nothing at all!"

Kristine and Rouge bickered and bickered while everyone else watched.

Kai turned to Blaze and asked, "Is that why Rouge isn't part of the Revolution Army?"

Blaze sighed and answered, "Not really. Partially we has reason to believe that Rouge is a double agent but other than that, I really wouldn't want to put up with these two every morning…"

Blaze interrupted the argument between Rouge and Kristine and stated, "Rouge, go about your own business. We won't give you any of our Sol Emeralds or the Chaos Emerald so please stop asking."

Rouge pouted and answered, "Fine, but I'll be back later."

The screen turned to Kai and she spoke, "Hopefully you'll wise up and join me when I come back. Haha, bye!"

She blew a kiss toward Kai and the screen vanished.

Seina turned toward Kai and said, "You're becoming popular with the ladies, Kai."

Kristine stared blankly at where the screen vanished. She clenched her fist on the table and became angry. She clung to Kai and growled. "I won't let her take you away from us!" Kristine said.

Kai nervously laughed and said, "Don't worry, I just started this job so why would I suddenly want to leave it?"

Seina turned to Kai and taunted, "I could think of a few good reasons."

Ignoring what Seina just said, Kai turned to him and asked, "By the way, you still haven't told me how you became involved in the Revolution Army."

Seina pointed toward Kati.

"You see her?" he told Kai.

"Who, Kati?" Kai asked.

"Yeah her. After I cleaned my fur from the mud incident, she was at my front door. She told my parents she was looking for Sonic and they pointed out where Sonic's house was. I decided to finish up my run and decided to head over to Lisa's house."

Lisa was a mouse at the age of 15. She had gray hair and purple eyes and was very sweet toward everyone. The relationship between Seina and Lisa was that they were study partners and fellow classmates in most of their studies. She normally wore her hair in a ponytail and has a large red ribbon connecting her ponytail to the rest of her head. Like Rebecca, you would always find her in her school uniform. Seina continued his story to Kai.

"As I ran toward Lisa's house, Kati ambushed me thinking I was Knuckles. She asked me were Sonic was and I really had no idea. She then gave me this strange brochure called Revolution Army. My mother tricked me into signing it and I found myself here."

Kai laughed at what he heard. "Your parents still get you to do things you need to think about?" Kai laughed.

"Hey! Shut it!" Seina yelled.

"Approaching destination!" Josh announced.

Blaze pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Take her in for landing," Blaze announced.

Kai and Seina turned to Vanilla. "Where are we going?" Seina asked.

"We're at the academy," Vanilla said.

"The academy?" Kai asked.

"This is where you two will train to be officers in the Revolution Army."

Kai and Seina smiled as the ship slowly pulled into the docking bay.


	3. Chapter 3: Kai's unwanted fiancés

Chapter 3 

Kai and Seina glanced out the main window and saw it. The academy was a large strange sculpture, similar to a silver pinecone except skinnier with a large orb at the top and a large silver ring circling the middle of it. Every now and then, little red lights would flash around the academy but then vanish. It seemed a little small though. Seina turned to Blaze and asked, "Can you actually fit this ship in there?"

Blaze laughed and answered, "Of course we can."

Blaze turned toward Sam and Tom. "Sam! Tom!" Blaze said.

"Yes!" they answered.

"Begin the landing," Blaze said.

"Affirmative!" they said.

Sam began to cheer and press a few random buttons. Tom turned to Sam and became annoyed. "Would you be serious?" Tom yelled.

Sam became upset that Tom stopped his fun. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Sam whined.

"What? How dare you call me that!" Tom exclaimed.

"You always nag people to stop their fun. You're the one who really needs to let loose and enjoy life."

"Sam, life isn't a game! You either live it with pride or die in shame!"

"Blah, blah, blah, it's all the same with you. You and your stupid pride and honor."

"At least I'll make it through this war with my honor!"

"Enough!" Blaze yelled.

Seina whispered over to Kai, "Those two are similar to Espio and Charmy Bee."

Kai looked back at Seina. "You would know that how?" he asked.

"I've asked the Chaotix Detectives to help out a few times when someone stole from out house," Seina answered.

Kai looked at Josh and whispered to Seina, "Now that you mention it, Josh over there kinda resembles Vector…"

Seina turned to Josh and examined him from where he sat. After a while he nodded his head 'yes'. "Please fasten you seat belts and hold on," Kati said.

The crew fastened up and held tightly to their seats as the ship pulled into the base. Kai and Seina were wrong to think that the academy was small. As the ship approached, it appeared the academy was a large as a moon or a small planet. "Open all sleeper pods," Blaze said.

"Roger," Josh said.

Somewhere on the ship were pods with all sorts of plants and animals in them, seven of them to be exact. The cadets awoke from their sleep and moved toward the bridge. "Please move toward the entrance Kai and Seina. It's time for departure from the ship," Vanilla said. "Follow me."

Kai and Seina followed Vanilla from the bridge and met up with the other seven cadets. "Okay Kati, take her in nice and easy," Blaze said.

The ship rocked as it entered an opening in the structure. It completely landed calmly on the large floor and all sorts of animals and plants ran up to greet the passengers. The hatch on the ship opened and a silver plank extended from the bottom of the door and stopped at the ground. The crowd cheered as Blaze exited the ship. The next to leave was Vanilla. Then Sam, Tom, Kati, and Josh exited. Then the seven newcomers, along with Kai and Seina exited. Kai spotted Rebecca among the newcomers. "Is that Rebecca?" Kai asked.

"Where!" Seina asked. Kai pointed out Rebecca and Seina ran over; Kai followed after Seina.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" Seina called out over the crowd. "Seina, wait up!" Kai called.

Rebecca turned and saw Seina and Kai running toward her. She turned to them and waved. "Seina! Sempai! You're here!" she cried.

Seina and Rebecca embraced each other in their arms. Rebecca was crying; she was so happy that Seina and Kai were with her. Seina saw Rebecca crying and asked her what was wrong. Rebecca's eyes were flooded with more tears. She clung tighter to Seina and wept. "Attention cadets!" a voice enhanced by a microphone spoke.

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca turned toward where the voice came from and there stood a crocodile, larger than Josh but with headphones and a golden chain-necklace around his neck. "This is commander Vector speaking and I bid you all welcome to the Revolution Army!"

The crowd cheered as Vector finished his speech. "Here, we put our life on the lines to keep our world safe from the threats of others. As most of you are aware of, we've been fighting a war with the notorious Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik for some time now and the outlook seems grim. But as I can see from our new recruits, we can win this war!"

The crowd cheered again after Vector finished. Rebecca still held fast to Seina. Kai looked about and saw a familiar face, Samantha! "Samantha?"

Kai blinked and rubbed his eyes. Upon reopening them, he saw Samatha's face had disappeared. Seina turned to Kai and tugged his tank top. "What's wrong Kai?" he asked

"I could have sworn I saw Samantha here," Kai said.

"Most unlikely," Seina said, "Otherwise she would have been among the rest of us."

"Attention officer Josh!" Vector said.

Josh saluted and responded, "Yes commander Vector?"

"Take the cadets to their resting quarters."

And with that said Vector left the stage. Josh turned to the nine newcomers and signaled them to follow him. As the newcomers followed Josh, Kai watched as a purple one-horned chameleon, Espio, approached the stage. "Attention men and women! We have devised a plan to strike at Eggman's fleet…"

Espio's voice faded and faded away as Kai left the room.

Josh led everyone to a special room down a long hallway. The door opened and there stood another hallway with five rooms on each side; the whole room led to a dead end at the end of the hall. Everyone entered the hallway and stopped at the rooms with their names on them. "These are you sleeping quarters," Josh stated. "You are free to enter each others rooms but only to socialize. If we catch you doing anything rash or anything perverted, you will be punished."

Josh left the hallway and left everyone to socialize and prepare their own beds. Kai was nearly finished when a flower walked up to him. This was defiantly a male, since it only wore a shirt of sorts. His head was yellow and had hair similar to a normal dandelion. Connecting his shirt sides was a blue gem that was perfectly round; two more gems were on the ends of his long sleeves. She reached out his hand toward Kai. "Some of us say you look a lot like Sonic but you've got your own style to look like Sonic," he said.

Kai nervously laughed and shook his hand. "Um thanks," he said. "My name's Kai."

"My name is Alex," the dandelion said, "I'm a dandelion in case you didn't know."

Kai turned to his head and noticed his shaggy hair. "Um, yeah. I kind of figured."

Alex examined the bulge in Kai's pocket and pointed toward it. "What's that in there?" he asked.

Kai was startled but had to think fast. If he showed him the Chaos Emerald everyone would try to steal it like that one girl, Rouge. Maybe he should lie about it, yeah! They'd never suspect a thing. "Oh nothing," Kai said, "it's just a small family heirloom…"

Alex glared at Kai; Kai began to back away. "That isn't a family heirloom, don't lie to me," he said.

Seina and Rebecca saw that Kai was talking to Alex and walked over. Seina waved his hand to Alex as Rebecca and he approached him. "Are you a friend of Kai?" Rebecca asked; her tears had been long gone.

Alex turned to Rebecca felt something strike his heart. He walked up to Rebecca and held her hands. "Ah, from Hell to Heaven I leap with joy. Has one never seen such beauty in any of the four corners of the galaxy?" he flirted.

Rebecca nervously laughed and began to back away. "Yeah…nice to meet you too," Rebecca said.

Seina pulled Rebecca away from Alex. "I'm sorry but she's busy getting acquainted with her new surrounding," Seina growled.

Rebecca turned to Seina with hope and confusion. Was he in love with her? "Okay, we'll chat afterwards," Alex stated.

As Alex started to leave, he turned to Kai and shook hands with him. "This is the start of a wonderful friendship," Alex said.

He turned back to Rebecca and winked. "And this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

Rebecca only waved back, she was a little uneasy at the moment. Seina waved as well but in a more stubborn and angry way, except his face hid away his anger with a cheesy smile. Rebecca turned to Seina and saw this. "Is something wrong Seina?" she asked.

Seina slowly turned his head toward Rebecca and brightened the cheesy look. "Is something…wrong? No…nothing is…wrong…"

She could tell by how Seina spoke he was angry that Alex had flirted with her. Rebecca smiled and leaned forward toward Seina. "You aren't jealous of Alex are you?" she asked.

Seina was startled but quickly answered, "No, of course not. I'm just worried he might do something bad to you."

Rebecca smirked at Seina. "You're hiding certain emotions from me," she said.

Seina jumped but quickly responded, "Hell no! We're just…friends after all…right? I mean…why would I ever…you know…yeah…"

Rebecca smirked at his but quickly turned to Kai. "By the way, what is that you have in your pocket?" she asked.

Kai turned to Rebecca and put his finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Rebecca looked at Kai in confusion but listened to what he said. Kai walked up to her and said, "Promise you won't tell anyone else?"

Rebecca nodded 'yes' and sat down. Kai pulled out the Chaos Emerald from his pocket and showed it to Rebecca. "Amazing isn't it?" Seina asked.

Rebecca stared at the strange gem and held it in her hands. "Where'd you get something like this?" she asked.

"It's a long story, I'll spare you the details," Kai said.

"By the way Rebecca," Seina started, "How is it that you got involved in the Revolution army?"

Rebecca became sad and began to tell Seina and Kai how she came to be on the Annon. "My father was in the Revolution army, his name was Jason. He had been fighting in the war for almost two years against Eggman's forces, and his squad would normally come out on top. But one-day Eggman's fleet ambushed him with a machine that resembled a hedgehog. No one survived the ambush except for my father. As he tried to save his comrades some unknown hedgehog that was in the area shot him, or so the soldiers that came to give us the bad news stated."

"So that's why you only live with your mother!" Kai exclaimed.

"But you said they were divorced!" Seina exclaimed in shock.

"The Revolution army was meant to remain a secret from outsiders," Rebecca said.

"Outsiders?" Kai asked.

"Please continue," Seina said.

"So it was my duty to join the Revolution army when I turned 17 years of age."

"And yesterday was your birthday…" Seina softly spoke.

"But the worst happened. As I undressed to take a bath, something attacked our part of the suburbs. An explosion came from downstairs and the whole roof began to cave in. If I hadn't been in the tub when that happened, I would have died."

Kai and Seina's eyes widened with disbelief. "I crawled out of the rubble and fortunately my clothes made it down safely with me. I took a look around and saw that the entire neighborhood had been bombed somehow. I found my mother underneath a heap of rubble…" tears began to flow from Rebecca's eyes, "I tried to save her but her body couldn't take the weight of the building. She died after I managed to pull her free from the rubble, that's when the Annon came down and picked me up. I had to go into a state of suspended animation to make the pain go away…"

Seina turned to Kai. As if Kai read Seina's mind, he nodded 'yes'. Both Kai and Seina sat next to Rebecca and rubbed her shell. Tears still fell from but Rebecca's eyes but was smiling, smirking to be exact.

"You idiots, you always do this whenever I'm upset," she said.

Kai looked over Rebecca's shell. "Well, it usually calms you down," he said.

Seina looked over the other side of Rebecca's shell. "Just hope nobody gets the wrong idea about this," he added.

Rebecca's tears dried and she smirked some more.

"Come now, this barely looks like anything perverted," she said.

Seina smirked as he moved over to Rebecca's side. "You're right," he said.

He began to tickle a side area on Rebecca's stomach, the most ticklish part of any organism. "This is!" Seina laughed.

Rebecca began to squirm and thrash about. "Hahaha, Siena! That isn't fair!" Rebecca laughed.

"Correction," Kai stated.

He joined in with Seina and tickled her other side. "Now it isn't fair!" Kai laughed.

Now Rebecca was thrashing about like crazy. She laughed really hard and started to squeak a little. "Hey, hahaha, stop it!" she laughed.

A nearby officer passed down the hall. She could hear everyone socializing and introducing themselves to everyone around them but Rebecca's laugh was the loudest thing in the hall. She stopped in front of the corridor and peeked inside. "What in the world?"

"Hey you!" a nearby voice yelled.

The officer stopped peeking and saluted the voice. "Yes officer Mighty!" she officer said.

The officer that stopped the peeking one turned out to be Mighty the armadillo. "What do you think you're doing at these hours?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I thought I heard the laugh of an old friend in there," she said.

"Report to the main hall, we've received contact from Knuckles!" Mighty said.

"Yessir!" she said.

As Mighty and the officer walked toward the main hall, the officer took one last glance at the room. "Was that Rebecca I just heard?" she thought.

She then ran to catch up with Mighty and continued to proceed to the main hall.

Kai and Seina stopped tickling Rebecca and calmed down. "Whew, that was fun," Seina said.

"You always do that to me!" Rebecca yelled. Vector's voice could be heard over the monitor.

"Cadets, please proceed to your own rooms and change for curfew."

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca turned to each other. The door said that all three of them would be sleeping together with someone named Sophie. Rebecca began to blush and was about to say something to Kai and Seina. Kai and Seina interrupted her before she could start her sentence. "Don't worry, we won't watch," Kai said.

"Unless of course you'd allow us," Seina taunted.

Kai then laughed, "Yeah, as if!"

Seina joined in laughing, "I guess I was stupid to think that after all!"

Rebecca would have made a comeback at set them off except she was lacking something underneath her shirt so she remained silent. "Maybe some other time," Rebecca taunted.

Kai and Seina turned to Rebecca with disbelief. "Just kidding," Rebecca laughed.

The door behind them opened and there stood a bat in front of it.

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca turned to her; Kai and Seina backed away from her. "I-is that Rouge!" Seina asked.

"I don't know but I really don't want to know," Kai shivered.

"Oh ho, so we have a few men sleeping with us tonight?" the bat asked.

Kai and Seina lifted their heads. That wasn't Rouge, Rouge sounded a little older than this girl did. She did look almost exactly like Rouge but upon closer inspection revealed that she wore a normal less revealing outfit, had green eyes while Rouge had light-blue eyes, and her chest size was a little bit smaller than Rouge's. Kai and Seina lifted their heads and approached the bat. "You must be Sophie," Kai said.

"The one and only," she boasted.

Sophie examined Seina a little, mostly his face. "For a second, I almost mistook you for Knuckles…except you don't look like the easily fooled type," she said.

She then noticed Kai and the Chaos Emerald he was holding. Sophie ran up to Kai and looked in awe at the Chaos Emerald. "No way! You must be that kid who trained with Sonic!" she said.

Kai looked at her with confusion. "Excuse me? Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Everyone knows, my fellow hedgehog," she said.

She moved her finger up Kai's forehead. "You know, I love men who can harness the power of the emeralds but there are only a handful of them out there," she said.

"W-w-wait! I can't—"

"Starting tonight, I'll be your fiancé, deal?" Sophie asked.

Kai started at Sophie with disbelief. "F-f-f-f-fiancé!" he exclaimed.

"Yup," she smiled.

Rebecca intervened between Sophie and Kai. "Hold it, busty!" she yelled, "Kai's already engaged to someone!"

"Kai, lose the armadillo. She's not as mad for you as I am," Sophie told Kai.

Rebecca was shocked by what Sophie said. "I'm not with Kai!" Rebecca said.

"Oh really?" Sophie asked. "Well lose whomever, Kai. I can bring you true happiness as your fiancé."

Kai backed away. "Thanks but I'm kinda tired," Kai said.

"I think I can wake you up a little," Sophie said.

She began to take off her shirt to change into her nightwear. "Keep your eyes on me," Sophie said.

"Turn away Kai!" Rebecca yelled.

Despite how tempting Sophie's offer was Kai knew it was wise to turn away. As Kai and Seina kept their eyes on the Chaos Emerald, Rebecca and Sophie were changing. Sophie stared at Rebbeca in utter confusion. "Why aren't you wearing anything underneath your shirt?" Sophie asked.

Rebecca yelled, "Hey, not so loud!"

Sophie smirked at Rebecca. "You weren't planning anything with any of these two were you?"

Rebecca was outraged by what she heard. "Don't be ridiculous!" she yelled, "I just couldn't find anything to wear after my house collapsed!"

"Yeah sure," Sophie taunted, "Or at least that's what you want me to think."

"Shut up!" Rebecca yelled.

"Are you finished yet?" Seina asked.

He made the mistake of turning around and saw Rebecca and Sophie undressed. Seina passed out and fell from the bed he was on. Kai, while covering his eyes, picked up Seina. "Sorry about that girls," Kai laughed while keeping his eyes shut.

Sophie tried to get at Kai by yelling, "Hey, look at this!"

Kai answered with, "No thanks, wake me in the morning!"

Kai placed Seina in his bunk, and Seina twitched every so often. The next time Kai opened his eyes, Rebecca and Sophie were dressed in nightgowns. "Good night girls," Kai said.

Sophie smirked and crawled into her bed. "Good night fiancé," Sophie said.

"Don't call me that," Kai responded.

Seina, Rebecca, and Sophie all fell asleep. Kai tucked himself in and took one last look at the Chaos Emerald. "If only Samantha were here…" he thought to himself.

Kai suddenly heard a noise from outside. He saw two figures sneaking around from one room over to the other rooms. Kai quietly crawled out of his bed and snuck out of the room. He followed close behind the two figures and grabbed them. He spun them around and they turned out to be a weasel and a lily pad. The weasel was red-furred with hazel eyes like Kai's and wore a leather jacket and baggy tan pants. The lily pad wore a sort of jacket that had only a diamond connecting the two sides together and had a large lily pad on his head, similar to a hat (thus giving him his plant identity). They were wearing towels tied around their faces, save for their eyes. They nervously chuckled at Kai after Kai grabbed them.

"Who are you and what are you two doing?" Kai demanded.

The two signaled him to be silent. Kai stared in confusion as they signaled him to lower his head. They approached his ear and whispered. "Stay quiet," the weasel whispered.

"You want us to get caught and punished?" the lily pad whispered.

"You still haven't told me who you are and what you're up to," Kai whispered.

"Okay, my name is Ben," the weasel whispered.

"And my name is Nebula," the Lily pad whispered.

"Okay, now what are you doing?" Kai whispered.

"We're sneaking peeks," Ben chuckled.

"Not really, I'm just following Ben for the heck of it," Nebula whispered.

Kai and Ben stared at Nebula for that was the stupidest reason to be out and about. Ignoring that, Kai turned to Ben and began to scold him. "You know you're not allowed to do anything perverted!" Kai whispered. "This is as perverted as it gets! Have you no shame!"

Ben smirked at Kai. "_This_ isn't the most perverted thing someone can do," Ben whispered. "Doing it with someone is what they were referring to."

"And Sophie seems to cast that rule aside," Nebula added.

"You know Sophie?" Kai whispered.

"Yes, she's a childhood friend," Nebula whispered.

"She was a huge fanatic of Sonic, being that he saved her life once when she was little," Ben whispered.

"She's a bit of a you-know-what, like Rouge," Kai whispered.

Ben and Nebula stared at Kai with utter confusion. "Around you?" Nebula asked.

"Sort of…"

"Oh, that's because she thinks you're like Sonic," Ben whispered. "You're a lucky devil to win Sophie over, she's got a nice bust size."

"You pervert!" Kai whispered.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you aren't tempted," Nebula taunted.

"No! I'm not tempted," Kai whispered.

"You are a failure of a hedgehog, it's in every male's blood to peek! Are you even a guy?" Ben whispered as he began to peek into one of the rooms.

Kai was furious and tackled Ben, but that pushed open the door. Two girls, a rose and a cat, were in the room. The rose looked like Cosmo except had red eyes and white roses on her head (she usually wore the same sort of outfit that Lumina wore) and the cat looked similar to Blaze except had light blue eyes and dark fur with gray stripes (She wore more casual clothes like a white shirt that said "Neko" on it and black colored pants). The rose was half undressed but the cat unfortunately was fully undressed at the moment. Ben started to back away but Kai caught him by the arms.

"Sorry to intrude," Kai said, "but I had to stop this perv."

The rose and the cat glared at Ben. Ben nervously chuckled and stuttered to come up with an excuse. They clobbered Ben and Nebula. The two ran back to their rooms in pain. Kai taunted them as they ran and was about to leave. "Your welcome girls," Kai said as he began to leave.

Before Kai could leave, the cat and the rose grabbed the back of his shirt. They both glared at Kai and Kai struggled to get out of their grasp. "Please, I was trying to stop Ben from peeking at your bodies! Is this any form of thanks!" Kai said as he struggled.

"That's still no excuse, you still _saw_ us!" the rose said.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Kai said.

The rose and the cat looked at each other for a moment then turned back to Kai. "Okay, we'll let you go if you answer our questions!" the cat said.

Kai nodded and answered, "Yes, anything! I'll do anything!"

"Okay, who are you?" the rose asked.

"K-Kai! My name is Kai!"

"Two, why were you out and about?" the cat asked.

"I heard Ben and Nebula and wanted to see what they were up to! After I found out, I got mad because Ben said I wasn't a guy since I don't like to peek!"

"Three, is it true that you are the hedgehog who trained with Sonic?" they both asked.

Kai's mind had gone dead and he didn't have time to think about the question before he answered. "Yes! Yes!"

Kai braced himself for what the two might do to him. He opened his eyes and he saw a sparkle in both of their eyes. They let go of his shirt and he started to back away. They approached Kai and grabbed his arms.

"Wow! Do you know how famous Sonic is?" the cat asked.

"He's only the most famous person in the universe!" the rose said.

The two stared at Kai with a brighter twinkle in their eyes. "Will you marry us?" they asked.

Kai's eyes widened at the thought and he began to back away. "It's a little too early to be thinking about that isn't it?" Kai nervously laughed.

"You're seventeen aren't you?" the cat asked.

"Well…yeah?" Kai said.

"Well so are we!" the rose squeaked.

Kai backed away some more. "Umm…aren't you worried I might peek?" Kai said, pointing to the parts of them that were still undressed.

They looked down at their bodies and smiled. "It doesn't bother us," they said, "because you're going to live with us after this war!"

Kai backed away more. "I don't even know your names!" Kai used as a last resort.

"My name is Stephanie," the cat said.

"My name is Cassandra," the rose said.

Kai nervously waved and backed completely out of the room. "Thanks for your offer, but I'm just not ready!" Kai said.

He closed their door and ran back to his room. Stephanie and Cassandra stared at each other and thought.

"How are we going to convince him to marry us?" Cassandra asked.

"Hmm…maybe we should stalk him until he does," Stephanie suggested.

Cassandra glared at Stephanie. "Who are you, Amy Rose? That never works!"

"How about we give him what every man wants?" Stephanie suggested.

Cassandra thought about it for a while. "That's a little risky on two levels," Cassandra said, "but it just might work."

"We'll have Kai all to ourselves," Stephanie squeaked.

"Oh imagine what amazing powers and skills he must have," Cassandra cheerfully said.

"Only those who train with Sonic can become super or even hyper!" Stephanie said.

Cassandra stopped and thought about something for a second. "Wait! What if Sonic taught him how to resist feminine charms?" she said.

"Those have a flaw in them!" Stephanie said. "Commander Blaze has charms that are slowly getting Sonic to fall for her!"

"Do we need to ask Commander Blaze to teach us these charms?" Cassandra asked.

"I guess so…"

Kai crawled back into his bed and pulled the Chaos Emerald back out. "Oh Samantha, I don't know what to do anymore…I'm getting all these admirers but all I want is to be with you again…"

A small tear fell from Kai's eye. "Please, send me a sign that you know I still exist somewhere in the galaxy."

Kai slept for a while but then felt something climbing onto him. Kai turned and saw a shady figure looming overhead. Kai was about to scream but the figure covered his mouth. Kai was panicking but the figure kissed him on the head. "Please, you need to be quite," the figure said.

Sweat began to roll down Kai's face. The figure removed her hand from his mouth but barely, just in case Kai might scream again. "Please don't! I'll call for help if you try anything!" Kai said.

"Keep your voice down!" the figure whispered.

"Please Sophie, this is not right!" Kai whispered.

"Sophie?"

The figure pointed to Sophie's bed and there she was, sleeping soundly. More sweat ran down Kai's face as he turned back to the dark figure. "Who are you! Stephanie? Cassandra?" Kai asked.

The figure came really close to Kai's face, Kai was ready to burst. "Meet me in the mess hall tomorrow during first rations, right behind the ally that leads to another room on the right," the figure said. "I'll tell you all you need to know."

The dark figure leapt off Kai and left the room. Kai lifted himself up and thought. "What should I do? If I don't, I might not find out what the hell is going on…but if I do, she might force me to lose myself. Sophie, Stephanie, and Cassandra are already trying to do this and I don't know what Kristine is planning. I wish Samantha were here…"

The next morning, Josh led the cadets to the mess hall. "This way cadets," Josh said.

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca all glanced at their surroundings; they were more amazed at the inside of the academy. Every ten steps they took, there was either a door or a window on one side of the academy. Josh led them down to a large set of double doors that looked more like a closed off door way that one would find on a space shuttle. The doors opened and the nine cadets entered the mess hall. The place looked like the inside of a school cafeteria, except thrice as big as one. As everyone walked over to what looked like a refreshments bar, Kai looked around for a secret ally of some sorts. He spotted one but before he could decide what to do, Seina and Rebecca dragged him over to the bar. There were three buttons on the bar: one labeled water, one labeled fruit, and one labeled meat. Alex, Cassandra, and Nebula chose the water button.

"Is that all you're having?" Seina asked.

Alex stared dully at Seina. "We're plants, what do you think? We don't eat food, we make our own!" Alex said.

"He's kinda clueless," Nebula laughed.

Cassandra just winked at Kai; Kai shrugged. Sophie was up next and chose the fruit button. Everyone expected a normal orange or a normal raspberry to fall out but all that fell out was a cup that filled itself up with brightly colored pellets. Sophie picked one up and glanced at it. "Do you really eat these things?" Sophie asked.

"I guess," Rebecca said.

Sophie carried the cup of pellets over to one of the tables. Stephanie came up and chose the meat button. Darker colored pellets fell into a cup and Stephanie carried it off to a table. Kai continued to stare at the ally and turned to Seina and Rebecca. "You know guys, I'm not really that hungry today…" Kai said.

"Okay," Seina said.

"I'm gonna hang in the corner for the moment," Kai said. "All this is too much to take in."

"We'll meet up with you there later," Rebecca said.

"Thanks," Kai said.

He ran over to the ally and looked about. "That's odd, she said she would meet me here," Kai thought out loud.

Something pounced on him and he crashed to the ground. Kai looked up and saw someone dressed in a dark outfit.

"You made it, good," the figure said.

"What is it that you want?" Kai asked.

"It's you that I want," the dark figure spoke.

Kai started to back into the corner. "I knew it! You're going to make me lose myself aren't you?" Kai exclaimed.

The dark figure laughed hysterically. "That didn't even cross my mind," the dark figure laughed, "but of course I wouldn't mind…"

The dark figure took her cloak off. "…unless you want me to, of course."

Kai stared at the person underneath the cloak. "It can't be! Am I dreaming?" Kai exclaimed.

It was Samantha!


	4. Chapter 4: The Revoluion's simulations

Chapter 4 

Kai gawked at Samantha with amazement. His wish had been answered and he was with Samantha again. "Samantha!" Kai cheered with delight.

He embraced Samantha and a small tear fell from his eye. "I'm not dreaming; you're actually here!"

"I never would have suspected you'd actually sign up," Samantha said. "Do you really think you have what it takes to be in this army?"

Kai let Samantha go and a powerful rush overcame him. "I can do it! I'll help these people win this war now that I have you by my side again!"

Samantha sighed and looked Kai in the eyes. "Look Kai, this isn't a game. I've seen people die in this war for the past five years I've worked here," she said.

"You've been working here for five years?" Kai asked.

"Yes, as an inventor and second line fighter. After first rations, they're going to put you through a test. If you pass, you're free to quit or begin your training."

"I'm ready for what they have for me in the training, I can do this!" Kai said.

"Please listen, you encountered Shadow on your way home didn't you?" Samantha said.

Kai was shocked. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Shadow is only a minor taste of the dangers we're facing in war right now!" Samantha said. "If you choose to train here, you're putting your life in serious danger."

"But it's only Dr. Eggman isn't it? Hasn't Sonic beaten him numerous times?"

"Yes but all those defeats have made him stronger and he's created stronger badniks than ever. A simple Kaiten attack can't punch through their shells and even becoming Super won't stop them. These things mean serious business and they won't stop until we're all dead!" Samantha said. "It isn't safe here, you must leave at once. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Seina and Rebecca arrived and saw Kai and Samantha talking. Seina and Rebecca rushed up and embraced Samantha's back; this startled Samantha. "We're all together again!" Seina said.

"I can't believe you of all people are here as well," Rebecca cried.

Samantha turned to Seina and Rebecca. "Not you too! It seems both our wishes were answered Kai," Samantha laughed.

Kai joined in laughing and walked up to Seina and Rebecca. "We're all going to help you win this war Samantha," Kai said.

"You're very important to us!" Seina added.

"Plus you can get some bugs off Kai's back!" Rebecca smirked.

"Some bugs?" Samantha asked.

Kai nervously chuckled and began to answer Samantha's question. "You see some of the new cadets, even Kristine, are falling for me because they thought that I trained with Sonic," Kai said.

Samantha stared at Kai with confusion. "I tried to tell them that I didn't but they just don't listen," Kai said.

"How are you so sure you didn't train with Sonic?" Samantha smirked.

"It isn't anywhere in my memory nor in my blood," Kai said.

"Do you still have the Chaos Emerald?" Samantha asked.

Kai pulled it out and it began to glow brightly again. "Yeah why?"

"See how it glows now, hand it over to Seina and watch." Kai listened and gave it to Seina, the glow began to dim down. "What! How is that…?" Kai was shocked beyond words.

He turned to Samantha whom was laughing at the moment. "But Sonic isn't even in my family tree!" Kai said.

"He might not be but you were blessed with Sonic's skills," Samantha said.

"How's that work?" Kai asked.

"I really have no idea how that came to be but somehow you have the same power Sonic does," Samantha said.

"Really?"

"Yes, only four others have been born with that power as well: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze."

Seina patted Kai on the head. "Well, well, well! You learn something new everyday," he chuckled.

"But why me of all people?" he asked. "I can't do anything special, let alone run at hyper fast speeds."

"Be glad you have this ability, Kai," Rebecca said. "Not that many people are blessed with such a gift."

Kai then looked up to Samantha. "If you knew this, why do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"You have not fully tapped into your power, you are like everyone else at the moment," Samantha said. "The choice is yours but please, all three of you leave while you're still alive and well!"

"I kinda have no choice," Rebecca said. "The army said I have to take my father's place…"

Seina and Kai turned to each other. They then turned back to Samantha. "We've come all this way…" Seina said.

"We won't back down just yet," Kai said.

The emerald grew brighter. "We're going to help you win this war!" Seina exclaimed.

"So that no more lives will be sacrificed, like Rebecca's family!" Kai yelled.

The emerald grew even brighter. Samantha was touched by Kai and Seina's courage. "You'll have to answer me a few things first," Samantha said, "one, are you prepared to put your life on the line so that others may live?"

"Yes!" the three said.

"Two, will you fight only for the freedom of others and not for personal gain?"

"Yes!"

"Three, will you only fight for the revolution of the world and keep peace?"

"Yes!"

"Four, did you peek on anyone last night?"

Rebecca had time to think but Kai and Seina didn't think too much of the question before they blurted out. "Yes!"

Kai and Seina stopped dead in their tracks; Samantha had duped them. "Got ya," Samantha smirked.

Kai laughed but Seina was too embarrassed that he had been so easily tricked.

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca grabbed a place to eat while Samantha redressed in her dark robe and escaped the room. Kai glanced at his hand; his mind was rushing with amazement. He had the same power as Sonic yet he never knew. "Aren't you going to finish eating?" Seina asked with his mouth full of fruit pellets.

Kai returned to reality and looked up. "Oh, sure…"

Kai began to eat some more until all his fruit pellets were gone. "Odd, I'm still sort of hungry…" Kai said.

"You can have some of mine," a nearby voice said.

Kai was startled and turned to the voice; it was Sophie. "You want to have lunch together?" Sophie asked.

Kai backed away from Sophie a little. "What do you want now?" he nervously asked.

"You know very well what I want," Sophie said.

"Thanks for you're offer but I really can't!" Kai said.

"That's right," another voice behind him said. "He's with us," some other voice joined in.

Kai turned around and saw Stephanie and Cassandra. "Not you two too!" he whined.

"Buzz off you vultures!" Sophie said. "Fiancé's with me."

She then grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai's with us!" Stephanie and Cassandra said.

They grabbed his other arm. "Let go! I'm the one he's going to marry!" Sophie said, pulling Kai's arm.

"Never! Kai would never go out with a lustful perv like you!" Stephanie and Cassandra said, pulling Kai's other arm.

Seina continued munching on his fruit pellets. "I've seen this somewhere before…" he said, chewing an apple flavored pellet.

"You have?" Rebecca asked, turning to Seina.

"Yeah," Seina answered, "it was in an anime I saw three years ago."

Rebecca glared at Seina; this wasn't the best time to bring up anime. "Anime practically rules your life," she said.

"I know," Seina laughed.

Kai turned to Seina and Rebecca as he was being tugged back and forth but Sophie and Stephanie & Cassandra. "Guys, can you please help me out?" he whined.

"I'd love to help but this is beyond my comprehension," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry," Seina said, "help is on its way."

Kai stared angrily at Seina. "I'm serious here!" he yelled.

"The girls will fight with you now but then they begin to pull harder," Seina said.

Like Seina predicted, the girls began to pull harder. "Let go of Kai!" Cassandra and Stephanie yelled.

"_You_ let go!" Sophie asked.

Rebecca turned to Seina and was amazed. "How did you know?" she asked.

"This all happened in the anime," Seina said. "Soon the hero will begin to weep because his life has turned upside-down and these girls continue to tug his arms."

Kai turned to Seina and Rebecca. "Please! I'm begging you! Do something!" he cried.

Tears were falling from his eyes. "Woah, what happens next?" Rebecca asked.

"Then some girl who is telepathic senses our hero's pain and cries for help and rushes to his rescue," Seina said.

Nothing happened at that moment. "Are you sure that was the same anime?" Rebecca asked.

Seina thought for a moment. "Oh wait, that part was in another anime about magic where this one boy about Kai's age realizes that he has great powers hidden away in his genes!" Seina laughed.

"That sounds more like a hentai…" Rebecca sighed.

"Nothing happens so it's a comedy anime like the one I mentioned," Seina said.

"So what was that one about?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah, some farm boy meets up with a space pirate, two Galaxy police officers, a female scientist from space, and two girls who are the heir to a planet," Seina said.

"In that case, the telepathic girl should bust through that door any—"

Kristine walked through the mess hall doors and saw Kai being tugged by Sophie and Stephanie & Cassandra. "Someone help," Kai managed to squeak out.

"What are you doing to Kai?" Kristine yelled.

Rebecca turned toward Seina and stared unbelievably at him. "I should watch more anime…" Rebecca said.

Seina then choked on his pellets after hearing what Rebecca said, it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Sophie, Stephanie, and Cassandra nervously laughed as Kristine glared evilly at the three. "Any idea what happens now?" Rebecca asked.

"Normally the three would get involved in some strange fight with each other but since this is an older officer, they are probably going to back off and Kristine will claim Kai for herself," Seina said.

As he said, the three girls let go of Kai and started to back away. "Hehehe…sorry about that," Sophie said.

"Please don't expel us from the academy," Cassandra pled.

"We'll continue our lunch now," Stephanie said.

The three started to walk away and Kristine turned to Kai. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kai picked himself up and wiped his shoulders. "Thank yo—"

When Kai saw it was Kristine he began to back away. "This is new," Rebecca said. She turned to Seina and asked, "What happens now?"

Seina looked up from eating and spoke. "Oh this? The hero will try to escape but the girl will grab him by the shirt collar and embrace him, if Kai's lucky she'll snuggle her face on him too," Seina stated.

Kai began to take off but Kristine grabbed him by the shirt collar and embraced him. "Please stop it! Please let go of me! I'll call for help!" Kai yelled.

Kristine began to rub her face up and down Kai's head. "See what I mean?" Seina smirked.

Rebecca turned to the other three, all of who were glaring evilly at Kristine. Rebecca tapped Seina on the shoulder and interrupted his eating again. "What about them?" she asked.

Seina paused halfway through eating and saw the three girls glaring at Kristine. "Oh them?" Seina asked. "In all likelihood, they'll give up and leave. They don't really think they can take on a higher level of authority than their own without there being conse—"

The three pounced on Kristine and the three fought over Kai. Seina stared at the three and nearly choked on a fruit pellet. "I guess anime doesn't have all the answers…" Rebecca laughed.

"I'll have to e-mail _this_ to the guys back home," Seina said.

Kai struggled to get out the catfight but the girls had a complete hold on him. Sophie grabbed one of his arms and tugged, Stephanie and Cassandra pulled Kai's other arm, and Kristine pulled both of his legs. Kai began to weep again. "Oh why me?" Kai whined.

"Don't worry fiancé! I'll save you from these poachers!" Sophie said.

"You could never have a pure relationship with Kai!" Cassandra and Stephanie yelled, as they pulled harder.

"Don't worry Kai! You'll be in safe hands soon!" Kristine said as she pulled his legs.

The four pulled harder and Kai wept more. Seina sat there and watched with amusement. "Normally some character would come in about now and save the hero from a situation like this," Seina says.

Rebecca got up and walked over to the catfight. "It's up to you Rebecca," Seina said.

Rebecca helped Kristine pull Kai away from the other three. "Why are you helping me?" Kristine asked.

"I'm trying to save Kai from this catfight," Rebecca said.

"Are you in love with him too?" Kristine asked.

"Hell no!" Rebecca said. "I just can't stand to see him suffer like this anymore."

Kristine smiled and pulled harder. With one mighty heave, Rebecca and Kristine pulled Kai out of the other three's grasp. Kristine almost began snuggle Kai again but Rebecca pulled Kai out of her grasp as well. "You okay Kai?" Seina asked.

Kai glared at Seina. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Kai whined.

"Sorry but that was beyond me reach," Seina said.

"Thanks Rebecca," Kai said.

"I couldn't just leave you there," Rebecca said.

Josh entered the room and saw Kristine. "Was something the matter, pilot Kristine?"

"No nothing at all," she said.

Josh then turned to all the cadets. "Cadets, come with me for testing!" Josh yelled.

"Shall I escort Kai and his friends to the testing room?" Kristine asked.

Josh thought about it for a moment. Kai prayed that he'd say no. "It's fine with me," Josh said.

Kristine was happy and made a small squeak to prove it but Kai began to weep. "Please! Reconsider!" Kai wept to Josh.

"My mind is made up, cadet Kai," Josh said.

"Please! You can't do this to me!" Kai wailed.

Kristine grabbed Kai by the hand and began to escort him out. "Hold it!" Josh said; Kristine stopped and began to sweat a little. "Kai, Seina, and Rebecca must be with the entire group if escorted."

Kristine sighed but Kai began to weep for joy.

The group began to move out deeper into the academy, where there were no windows. Kai thought being escorted with the group would save him from the girls tugging on him some more but it only made things worse: Sophie had a hold on his left arm and Stephanie and Cassandra had a hold on his right one; Kristine was watching the three to make sure they didn't start tugging on him. Ben, Alex, and Nebula turned back toward Kai and laughed at him.

"You're in a pretty tight spot," Nebula said.

"Serves you right for ratting on us!" Ben said.

"Such beauty saved your life, for that I love her more," Alex flirted.

Rebecca nervously laughed but Seina glared at Alex. Kai turned and saw this.

"Is something wrong Seina?" Kai asked.

Seina blushed and turned away from Kai and Rebecca. "Oh, nothing…" he said.

The crew followed Josh deeper into the hall until they came to a large room at the end. "Step on in," Josh said.

Kristine was upset that she could follow Kai into the room but Kai was still annoyed at Sophie and Stephanie & Cassandra still gripping onto him. "Please let go of me," Kai asked.

They did as he asked and he rushed inside the room before they could grab him again. Kai began running in place and floating in midair. Rebecca and Seina laughed as Kai began to drift upside-down. Next to enter was Ben. Ben began to swim about and got used to floating in the zero gravity room. Kai opened his eyes and stopped running. He saw an upside-down dark room with little lights in the background; it looked similar to space itself, only darker and lacked nebulas and planets. Ben floated up to Kai and surprised him.

"Hey hedgehog!" he immediately said; Kai began to run some more because Ben startled him.

Seina and Rebecca entered as well and moved Kai out of where he was floating. Alex, Nebula, and Cassandra entered next and floated about; Cassandra stood near the entrance to help Stephanie when she was going to enter. Sophie took flight and glided up to Kai. Cassandra pulled Stephanie in the room and the drifted next to Kai. Like in the mess hall, they fought with Sophie and began to pull Kai towards them.

"Please, give me some air," Kai said.

A voice came over a loud speaker that echoed the room. "Okay, this is your first simulation!" the voice spoke. "Say you're your own ships flying through space and the enemy begins to attack you. Try to dodge the enemy's attacks and if possible, fight back."

The group of nine braced themselves. "Ready?"

A claw emerged from somewhere on the wall and pulled the Chaos Emerald out of Kai's pocket. "No cheating! GO!"

Small blue colored lasers began shooting at everyone from seemingly nowhere. Ben began to swim about, dodging the lasers. Alex turned to Nebula and Cassandra. "Petal formation!" he yelled.

Nebula and Cassandra floated over to Alex and connected their hands. They folded themselves inward and formed what looked like a dandelion seed. They drifted about and dodged the lasers. Ben got cocky and decided to show off. "Hey hedgehog!" he called to Kai. "Watch this."

Ben began to spin about, dodging the lasers. One of the lasers hit his leg and he couldn't move it. "That's what happens when you get cocky, you get frozen!" the voice laughed.

Seina held onto Rebecca and started to glide and make evasive maneuvers. Rebecca began to blush and looked up at Seina. "Any reason you're holding onto me?" she asked.

Seina blushed back and made a swift evasive maneuver. "Oh…no reason really…"

Rebecca smirked at Seina. "Right…"

Stephanie flew down toward the ground and started to bounce off the ground and the walls.

"Very impressive but that won't help you when in space where there is no ground whatsoever," the voice said.

Sophie started hovering by Kai. "I could help you out…" she bribed.

Kai nervously chuckled and answered, "Thanks but no thanks! You'd probably kiss me or take advantage of me while helping me!"

"You don't know that now do you?" Sophie said.

A laser then struck Sophie's wings and they became frozen. Kai paddled away toward Seina and Rebecca. A laser fired at Seina and Kai panicked. A small voice inside him spoke softly, "Roll…kaiten attack…roll…"

Kai curled himself into a ball and began to spin rapidly. Kai rolled in front of the laser and it ricocheted off him and hit the roof. Kai popped out of his Kaiten attack and shook his head. "What was that?" Seina asked.

"I don't know, something came over me and told me to roll…"

Seina thought of something for a moment and then grabbed Kai. "Roll again! I have a plan!"

Kai rolled up and Seina tossed him toward the wall. Kai rolled along the wall and attacked what was shooting the lasers. There were small guns hovering and shooting but Kai's Kaiten attack destroyed them all as he rolled through them. "That's using your noggin!" Rebecca said.

Kai bounced off the last machine and returned to Seina and Rebecca. Applause could be heard from the loud speaker. "Nicely done, cadet Kai," the voice said.

Lights turned on in the room and there was a glass screen and a person standing behind it: a bee! This wasn't Sam; it was younger than Sam and wore a lifejacket and a helmet on his head. Everyone unfroze and approached the screen. "Who are you? What are you doing back there?" Sophie asked.

"I'm commander Charmy Bee, and you passed my simulation," the bee spoke.

A chameleon then entered the room and pushed Charmy aside. It defiantly wasn't Tom since this chameleon had only one horn and was purple. This was the chameleon Kai saw as he and the other cadets left to their rooms.

"As we can tell, you are more than our last batch of cadets but not all of them have successfully gotten past my simulation," the chameleon said.

"What if we all past this simulation, what then?" Ben asked.

The chameleon thought for a moment and then answered over the loud speaker. "If you all manage to pass, I'll let you all skip the exams and go straight to training," the chameleon said.

"Aren't you Espio?" Kai asked. "I saw you give that speech to the more experienced cadets."

The chameleon turned to Kai and chuckled slightly. "I see you know of me. They call me General Espio around here," the chameleon said.

"He's not that much to be around and he's too serious," Charmy said.

Espio ignored Charmy and began the simulation. The room changed from zero gravity and the group gently landed on the surface. The dark room changed from its space scenery to what appeared to be a desert. "What do we do here?" Sophie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stephanie asked. "We target practice."

"Correct cadet Stephanie," Espio's voice spoke, the walls and the room where Charmy and Espio were monitoring the cadets had all vanished. "You will practice firing with these!"

Small guns appeared from thin air and the cadets grabbed them. "Be careful with those," Charmy's voice spoke.

The cadets pulled the triggers of theirs to see what would happen; nothing came out. "You must turn them on," Espio's voice spoke. "There's a small lever on the back of each gun."

Kai found his and flipped the switch on the gun. Kai then called to everyone else and pointed it out. Everyone else flipped on their switches and prepared for what was next. "In real battles, you won't have to turn your guns on. This is only so no one will try friendly fire," Espio spoke.

Small targets that resembled badniks and animals popped out. "You target is to destroy the Eggman target at the end of the road. The targets will fire back but will only stun you. If you are unable to fire from the stuns or if you hit one of the animal targets, you fail the simulation!"

"Ready?" Charmy spoke, "GO!"

The badnik targets popped up and down from the ground and started firing at the cadets. The cadets hid behind the large rock that they were to advance from, all the way to the Dr. Eggman target at the end of the trail. Alex peeked out from the rock, making sure not to get hit by the stun blasts. "No good, they're firing in all directions," Alex said, moving back behind the rock.

"We need a plan, a good one too…" Cassandra said.

Ben spoke out, "I have an idea! Nebula, I'll cover for you and you sneak over to the Eggman target. Blast that sucker and we'll pass the simulation!"

"I really don't think that'll work," Kai said.

Ben smiled and turned to Kai. "If something happens, get us out of there!" Ben said.

Kai rubbed his shoulder and nodded. "Good, it's settled then. Nebula, get going!" Ben said.

Nebula peeked out from behind the rock and began to sneak past the targets. Ben popped out from behind the rocks and began to fire upon the badnik targets. Nebula began to advance farther without the badnik targets noticing while Ben dodged the gunfire and continued shooting at the targets. "Almost there," Nebula thought.

He crept past the near final blockade of targets and began to take aim on the Eggman target. Ben got cocky and decided to make fancy dodging moves while firing. One of the gunfire struck Ben's leg and he fell to the ground. He wailed out since he couldn't move his leg and it caught Nebula off track. Nebula turned to the cry and the targets turned to Nebula. They rapidly shot at him and Nebula's left arm became stunned. "Kai, help us!" Ben yelled.

"Sophie! Grab Nebula, I'll save Ben!" Kai yelled to Sophie.

"Roger!" she answered.

Sophie took off and was able to grab Nebula before a stun shot could hit his chest or his head. Kai ran as fast as his legs could but it still could even rival with Sonic's speed. He grabbed Ben and began to take off, but a stray shot hit his right arm and left leg. "Hold on Kai!" Seina yelled.

Just as one target took aim on Kai to finish him off, Seina rushed in and punched the target; it shattered immediately. "Sweet move, echidna," Ben said.

"Call me Seina. Let's get you out of here."

Seina grabbed Kai and Ben and took off before stray fire could hit him. Seina managed to get behind the rock as one of the shots grazed his arm. "We need a new strategy and fast!" Rebecca said.

"Let's have a look at that arm," Seina said.

"It's fine, only stunned for the time being…" Kai said.

Sophie turned back to the firing targets and examined how they aimlessly fired at the rock. "Hmm?"

She noticed one of them was so out of line that it could easily destroy the other targets in front of it. She turned to Kai and pointed this out. Kai thought for a moment and then came up with a plan. "Sophie! I want you to cause a distraction and lead the targets away from that individual target. Cassandra, Alex, and Nebula! I want you to guard Sophie with that rose petal thingy you used earlier!" Kai yelled.

"That's only for running away, now Acorn Shield is a defensive move," Alex said.

"Okay, try that then!" Kai said.

"One problem though…" Cassandra stated.

"You need a fourth person to hold the shield and it's pretty heavy…" Nebula said.

Kai glanced around at the team and tried to find something that might act as a shield if the Acorn defensive was dropped by mistake. Kai then noticed Rebecca's red shell and pointed to her. "Rebecca! You and Seina will carry the shield and watch out for Sophie."

"And you better not try anything out there!" Seina yelled at Alex.

"M'kay," Alex smirked.

Seina glared at Alex because of his smart-alecky remark. "Stephanie! You're with me on the way to that target!" Kai yelled.

Stephanie smiled at Kai and nuzzled him. "Surrrrrre, if it means I get to be with you," she purred.

Kai nervously laughed. "Yeah, sure…"

He then turned to Ben. "Can you move at all?" he asked.

"I may be down on my leg but I can still manage," Ben said.

"Okay, you're with me and Stephanie! Keep those other targets off our backs and the target is all yours," Kai said.

Ben smiled but then thought for Kai and Stephanie. "What about you two?" he asked.

"We'll cover you from the rear," Stephanie said.

"Okay then," Ben said. He placed his hand above the ground in the center of the group. "Everyone got it?"

Nebula placed his hand on top of Ben's. "I'm ready!" he said.

Sophie added her hand to the group. "You know I am," she smiled.

Cassandra and Stephanie glanced at each other with confusion. They didn't understand what it was but they added their hands as well. "We're in!" they said.

Alex added his as well. "All for one and one for all," he smiled.

Rebecca added hers and Alex leered romantically at her. Seina added his as well and smirked tauntingly back at Alex. Kai added his and smiled. "Let's do it guys!" he cheered.

The nine raised their hands and cheered. After that Cassandra, Alex, and Nebula joined hands and turned into what looked like and acorn cap. Seina and Rebecca grabbed the back of it and rushed out; Sophie took off, high enough to attract attention but low enough to prevent getting shot. The targets turned to the distraction team and fired. "Guns out!" Seina yelled.

Rebecca, Sophie, and Seina pulled out their guns and fired at the shooting targets. Sophie made the mistake of dodging an attack and shooting at the same time. The fire bounced off the ground and almost hit an animal target. Seina turned to Sophie and yelled. "Hey! Keep your eyes open when you fire! You want us to lose our exam pass?" Seina yelled.

"Shut up and keep your eyes ahead of you!" Sophie yelled, pointing toward a target ahead of them.

Stephanie grabbed Kai and Ben and took off behind the targets. "Fire now Ben!" Stephanie yelled.

"You're dead!" Ben yelled as he fired at the targets.

"Are we almost there?" Kai asked.

"Almost there sweetie," Stephanie smiled. "Get ready Ben!"

Ben stopped firing and turned toward the target ahead of them. "Throw me! I can reach it!" Ben said.

"If you want," Stephanie said as she tossed Ben toward the target.

Ben grabbed it and pointed it toward the other targets. The targets behind Ben reacted and turned toward Ben to fire. Kai and Stephanie fired at the targets aimed at Ben and took them down with ease. "Nice shot Stephanie," Kai said as he continued shooting.

"Thanks, you too," Stephanie said while firing at more targets.

Ben laughed maniacally as he turned to target to the other ones and fired. Seina and Rebecca rammed the target ahead of them with the Acorn Shield. They heard moaning noises from the shield and stopped. "What wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"How would you like it if I slammed your head against one of these targets? Ow…" Nebula said.

"That might have been your head but that was somewhere else on me," Cassandra whined.

"Thankfully that was my foot," Alex said.

Seina and Rebecca looked dully at the shield but continued running. Ben shot the last target and punched the one he was operating; the target didn't break but Ben's hand sure felt like it did. Ben waved his hand about trying to ease the pain; Stephanie gave one sharp kick on the target and it broke. She then turned to Kai. "Use the Kaiten attack," she said. "I'll toss you through the Eggman target!"

Kai sighed, "Do we really need to make this a flashy ending?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded. Kai sighed again and rolled up. Stephanie picked up Kai and took careful aim. "Go Kai!"

She tossed Kai toward the Eggman target and Kai flew through him. Kai popped out the ball quickly enough to see it explode in a flashy way, similar to the same way Kai had finished off the target. Everyone cheered and anything that was stunned on the cadets was completely movable now. There was clapping heard and the desert background changed back into space. "Good job cadets," Espio said.

"Does this mean that we can skip the exam?" Sophie asked.

Epsio cleared his throat and answered, "There is no exam."

Everyone stared blankly at Espio. "Then why did you make up that excuse?" Ben yelled.

"I was trying to get you all to work your hardest, and as far as I can tell you're all the first to pass this simulation without one of you failing. Congratulations."

"Do we get anything?" Seina asked.

"You get to move up a rank, now your up with the second-line cadets," Charmy said.

They all glared at Charmy and Espio. They all began to yell at them but Espio pressed a button that opened the door. Kristine and Josh were still waiting for everyone else. "We all passed!" Nebula cheered.

Josh smiled at everyone and gave a salute to all of them. "Good job cadets! You have what it takes to fight in the big leagues," he said.

"You were very impressive in there," Kristine said.

Sam, Tom, and Kati walked up to them as well. "We now present you with a choice," Kati said. "You can either continue to fight for us or you can return home if you feel this is too dangerous."

Everyone except Kai, Seina, and Rebecca immediately answered that they wanted to stay. A female mouse with gray fur and blue eyes walked by from a hallway that intersected with the hall everyone was in and saw the nine cadets. "Are these the new recruits?" she asked.

"Well, we still need an answer from three of them," Kristine said.

The mouse turned to the cadets and said, "Fight on for the revolution of the world! That's what I always say."

With that said, she continued down the path she was walking.

Kai, Seina, and Rebecca thought about what Samantha had told them but were thinking it over. Seina nodded and so did Rebecca. "That's two more, how about you Kai?" Kristine asked.

Kai thought about it over and over until the answer came to him. "I'm staying! I'll fight in the Revolution Army!" Kai said.

Josh was confused by Kai's dramatic answer but smiled slightly. "Well, at least that's over," he said as he began to walk away.

Kristine was really happy and began to snuggle Kai again; Kai got uncomfortable by this.

"Hey, hey, hey! Could you please knock it off Kristine?" Kai said. Sophie, Stephanie, and Cassandra grabbed onto Kai and started snuggling him as well.

"Please, could you give me some air?" Kai whined.

Seina laughed but Rebecca sighed. "This just isn't Kai's day," she said.

Alex appeared in front of Rebecca. "This certainly is mine. One who looks out for her friends, that is the sheer kindness hidden in a woman's heart that I truly treasure," he flirted; Seina stopped laughing.

Rebecca began to back up and nervously chuckled. "Um…thanks for your kind remark…" Rebecca said.

Seina glared at Alex and yelled, "Hey, did she ask to speak with you?"

Alex sneered at Seina. "I can see the jealousy in your heart. You're jealous that the love Rebecca and I share is greater than any love in the galaxy," Alex taunted.

"Shut up! I'll kill you, you lecherous weed!" Seina yelled as he tried to swing at Alex but Alex dodged the attack.

Seina chased Alex but Alex ran in circles around Rebecca; poor Rebecca was confused about what was going on. Ben and Nebula stared at each other and laughed. "What a circus of clowns we have for teammates, huh?" Ben asked.

"Ha, clowns. We're as good as dead," Nebula laughed.

Both Nebula and Ben laughed as Kai tried to get the girls off of him and while Seina tried to catch Alex.

Josh and Kristine led the cadets to their hall and saluted them as they entered the rooms. "You have the rest of the day off since you'll need all the energy you can muster for when training begins. You are free to socialize, and we can trust you not to do anything over PG-13," Kristine said.

"Sure," Sophie, Stephanie, and Cassandra said; they were crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Okay, have a splendid evening you all," Josh said as the hall closed and the voices of Kristine and Josh could no longer be heard.

Kai, Seina, Rebecca, and Sophie entered their room but something stopped Kai. At the doorplate, there was the name "Samantha Kitsune" above Seina's name and below Rebecca's name. "Woah! Hey!" Kai heard Seina's voice yell.

Kai quickly entered the room and saw Samantha. Samantha waved to Kai and blew him a kiss. "Samantha! You're with us now?" Kai exclaimed.

"Since you're a team now, I'm a part of it. My last team got obliterated by Eggman's forces; I was lucky enough to survive," Samantha said.

"But doesn't this mean the rooms are going to change now?" Rebecca asked.

"Well since there are five rooms and every team normally consists of ten or twelve members, yeah it will," Samantha said as she turned to the clock on the ceiling, "in about three…two…one…"

The doors made a ping noise and the arrangements were equally divided. Kai stepped outside and saw the doorplate said "Ben" and "Nebula". The door behind him said "Stephanie" and "Cassandra". The door at the far left near the end said "Alex" and "Seina" while the one at the far right near the exit said "Rebecca" and "Sophie". The one at the very end said "Kai" and "Samantha". Kai's heart began to race as he approached the door. "Don't be too comfy," Samantha said, "once we move up the ranks to the soldier position, an officer and another crew member at this rank might join us."

"An officer? You mean like Josh?" Kai asked.

"Like Josh, Sam, Tom, Kati, or Kristine," Samantha said.

Kai shrugged after Samantha said Kristine. "Shall we get acquainted with our new room?" Samantha asked.

Kai and Samantha entered their room and decided who would sleep in what bed. "I'll sleep in the right one, okay?" Samantha said.

"I'll sleep in the left one then?" Kai said.

Samantha crawled into bed and got comfy. "It'd almost feel better if you were in it with me," Samantha said, clutching the pillow.

Kai's nose bled after hearing that. He decided to leave the room to try and get any other dirty thoughts out of his system. "Where are you going Kai?" Samantha asked.

"Just getting a few things off my mind."

"Okay, be back before curfew!" Samantha called.


	5. Chapter 5: Out past curfew

Chapter 5 

Kai sat outside the door of his room and thought. Many things ran through his mind but he tried to forget what happened in the past and what would happen in the future, and what he should do to prepare for it. He knew that tomorrow he would begin training to fight Dr. Eggman and his army of machines. The thought of losing any of his friends, even the girls who annoyed the hell out of him, in battle really hurt Kai's heart. "I've got to do my best to protect everyone. That's it! I'll listen to the captain's instructions and I might be able to destroy everything in the area before they get a chance to strike at us," Kai thought.

Before Kai could get everything out of his system, something grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the rooms. Kai looked up and saw Stephanie and Cassandra. Kai sharply lifted himself and backed up to the wall. "What! What do you want?" Kai asked in fear.

"Please, be quiet," Stephanie said.

"We promise we'll be," Cassandra added.

"What! Wait, what are you-?"

Stephanie stroked Kai's quills. "We'll relieve you of your stress for the time being but you need to keep quiet or you'll get us expelled from the academy," Cassandra said.

"Relieve me of my stress? What?" Kai asked in utter confusion.

"Let me put it simple," Stephanie said, "we want to use that."

She poked as Kai's lower waist; Kai immediately placed his hands over that area. "What! What do you want to do with it? It's not a toy or anything!" Kai said.

"It can be if you use it correctly," Cassandra said, blushing.

"Now, now wait!" Kai said. "This isn't supposed to be a hentai! Keep away from me!"

"Come now, don't be shy," Stephanie purred.

Kai backed toward the door but then it opened. Kai looked up and saw Sophie. "Oh, darling! I was looking for you!" she smiled.

Kai covered his lower area again. "Hey! Not you too!" Kai whined.

Sophie picked up Kai and kissed his cheek. Stephanie and Cassandra gawked at Sophie as she kissed Kai; Kai was completely paralyzed. "Now onto base one?" Sophie asked.

Kai shivered as he tried to say no. Cassandra and Stephanie pulled Kai away from Sophie and yelled at her. "Kai is ours! We claimed him first!" Stephanie and Cassandra yelled.

"Look, how about I make things easy for you two. I get Kai but I'll lend him to you as many times as you wish. How's that?" Sophie asked.

"No deal!" Stephanie and Cassandra yelled as they tried to pull the motionless Kai away from Sophie.

"I tried to be fair to you two but you refused my offer," Sophie said as she pulled Kai towards her.

"Let go of him!" Cassandra yelled.

"Kai belongs to us!" Stephanie yelled.

"Kai's going to be my groom and that's final!" Sophie yelled.

"Stop it Sophie! You'll rip him!" Cassandra yelled.

With one might tug, Sophie pulled Kai out of Stephanie and Cassandra's arms; Kai's motionless body flew into Sophie's breasts. Sophie stared down at Kai but Kai remain motionless and began to slip out from between them. With a big thud, Kai's head hit the ground and he was completely immobilized. "Now look what you did!" Cassandra yelled.

"Don't worry Kai! We'll save you!" Stephanie yelled.

A small stream of blood began to flow down from Kai's nose. "Oh no! He's getting a nosebleed!" Cassandra gasped.

Sophie crouched down next to Stephanie and Cassandra and grabbed Kai. She began to shake him wildly trying to wake him up. "Kai! Snap out of it Kai!" Sophie yelled.

Kai dizzily moaned and fell back to the ground. Cassandra began to cry and wailed loudly. "Oh no! We broke Kai!" she cried.

Sophie and Stephanie glared dully at Cassandra. "You can't break someone, what do you think he is?" Stephanie said.

"He's not a vase or anything," Sophie said.

"Actually, I think it's pronounced _vaaze_," Stephanie said.

"You're brain must be damaged or something, it's pronounced _vayse_," Sophie said.

"No, it isn't!" Stephanie said.

"Yes it is!" Sophie said.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's NOT!"

"It IS!"

"That's not the problem now!" Cassandra interrupted.

Stephanie and Sophie turned to Cassandra. "She's right, what's more important is bringing Kai back," Sophie said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll ask around everyone else to help us."

"Are you mad?" Cassandra said. "If Kai's friends find out, they'll put up yellow tape around him!"

"We'll have to ask around the other members then," Stephanie said.

"We'll decide what happens next after that," Sophie said.

Stephanie stretched out her hand toward Sophie. "Temporary truce?" she asked.

Sophie stretched out her hand and shook Stephanie's. "Okay, for now," she said.

The girls snuck out of Stephanie and Cassandra's room and walked toward Nebula and Ben's room. Sophie knocked on their door and Nebula answered. "Hello Sophie of the large bust size," he said.

Sophie slapped him across the face and yelled. "This is serious you idiot!" she yelled.

Nebula rubbed the spot where Sophie slapped him. "That hurt you know," he said, "What do you want?"

Cassandra pulled Kai into view and showed him to Nebula and Ben. "We accidentally broke Kai, can you help us fix him?" Cassandra cried.

Nebula stared at the brain-dead Kai and freaked out. "Oh my god! Is this really Kai?" Nebula asked.

"Please! We need your help right away!" Cassandra said.

"Hey Ben, you should get a look at this!" Nebula yelled.

Ben stopped reading his manga "Ai Yori Aoshi" and got up to take a look at what was going on. "What is it Nebula?" Ben asked.

He then noticed Kai and nearly died of a heart attack. "What did you do to him?" Ben asked.

"They said they broke him," Nebula said.

"You can't break someone, it's not like they're a vase or something!" Ben said.

"Um, Ben. Despite us being friends, I think it's pronounced _vaaze_," Nebula said.

Ben turned to Nebula. "This isn't the time to bring that up, besides it's pronounced _vayse_," Ben said.

"No, it's _vaaze_."

"It's _vayse_."

"_Vaaze_."

"_Vayse_."

"_Vaaze_."

"_Vayse_."

"Enough!" Cassandra yelled. "This is no time to be discussing how to pronounce trivial words that no one can pronounce correctly! What matters is repairing Kai!"

Ben and Nebula stopped fighting and turned to the completely motionless and paralyzed Kai. They shook their heads and signaled for the girls to enter their room. They placed Kai down on one of the beds and Ben examined Kai's pulse. "He's alive, what did you do to the guy?" Ben asked.

"Sophie here was planning on claiming Kai to herself after we got to him first!" Stephanie yelled.

"Oh shut up! As if you weren't going to do anything worse than what I planned!" Sophie yelled.

"You always get in the way! You and your…your…melons!" Cassandra yelled.

"At least they're better than having nothing there at all!" Sophie yelled.

"Enough!" Ben yelled. "Tell me what happened already!"

"She stuffed Kai's face where it didn't belong!" Cassandra added.

"You mean…!"

"No, a little higher…" Stephanie said.

"No wonder he's out cold, shame on you Sophie!" Nebula said.

"Do you know how to bring him back?" Sophie asked.

"Don't ask me or Nebula, this is totally new to us."

"Try Alex," Nebula suggested. "Behind that lecherous face, he might know something."

They all stared at Nebula. "Do you know something we don't?" Ben asked.

"I was a childhood friend with Alex while my clan migrated to your world, then we were separated and I met you and Sophie," Nebula said.

"Thank you for sharing," Stephanie said.

"Thank you for your help," Cassandra said.

"Much appreciated," Sophie added as they left the room.

Ben turned back to Nebula. "So you didn't move into the neighborhood, you migrated there…" Ben said.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you then," Nebula said, "and it's pronounced _vaaze_."

"No, it's _vayse_."

"_Vaaze_."

"_Vayse_."

"_Vaaze_."

The girls pulled Kai over to Alex's room and knocked on the door. Alex was first to answer before Seina could and peeked out the door. "Yes, can I help you with something?" Alex asked.

"Could you speak to us for a moment?" Cassandra asked.

Alex looked back at Seina and turned back toward the girls. "I guess, since there's nothing to do," he said.

As Alex left the room, Seina stared at the door as a curious fact swept through his mind. "It's odd…when Rebecca isn't around, he seems like the type of person who just wants to make a friend with someone or be a normal guy…and I've been such an ass to him."

The thought completely haunted Seina and he rose up from his bed. "That's it," he said to himself, "I won't try to murder him when he flirts with Rebecca anymore. I've got to make a peace treaty with him so it won't seem like I'm the bad one and he's the letch…"

Alex exited the room and saw the completely motionless Kai. "You broke him didn't you?" Alex asked.

"You too?" Stephanie and Sophie exclaimed. "You can't break a person!"

"That's what we call it when someone's…how do you say…?" Cassandra said.

"Out cold?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Cassandra said, pointing toward Alex.

Sophie and Stephanie stared at each other completely confused with what Alex and Cassandra were saying. "You needed me for something now spit it out," Alex said.

Sophie lifted Kai in front of Alex's face. "Do you know how to cure him of this?" Sophie asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment and then began to pace around the hallway. Cassandra was smiling but Sophie and Stephanie were worried. Alex continued to walk about some more and looked as if he was going into deep thought. Cassandra's smile had faded slightly but it was still there; Stephanie and Sophie just stared at Alex. Alex stopped pacing and spoke, "Oh yes, of course!"

The brightest smile that anyone could possibly make appeared on Cassandra's face; Sophie and Stephanie smiled brightly but could not compare to Cassandra's. "Just place his feet in soil and water him a little," Alex spoke.

The smiles on the girls' faces faded slightly but their eye expression dramatically changed to a glum look; the kind of look a person gets when someone says something really stupid when they desperately need an answer. "What?" Cassandra exclaimed with the expression still on her face.

Alex smiled nervously and scratched his head. "Oh right, that's when one of us needs to eat but can't for some reason…" Alex laughed.

"The water treatment should work just nicely," someone behind them said.

They all turned and saw Seina. The girls struggled to hide Kai from Seina but it was way too late. "Please, don't tell anyone!" the girls cried.

Seina laughed. "Seeing how desperate you three are, I'll let this one slide," he said.

The girls sighed in relief and smiled at Seina. "Thank you Seina," they said.

The Cassandra held onto Kai while Sophie and Stephanie went to get a glass of water. Seina walked up toward Alex and reached out his hand. "Let's make a truce Alex," Seina said.

"A truce?" Alex asked.

"We both like Rebecca right?" Seina asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"So let's not fight, we'll let her decide when she's ready okay?" Seina smiled.

"Maybe we should try that," Cassandra said.

Alex shook Seina's hand. "Sure thing, that makes us rivals right?" Alex asked.

Seina looked away and thought for a moment. "Um…well…yeah, sort of…" he said.

"Okay, I'll tell Rebecca that we're rivals for her affection," Alex said.

Seina grabbed Alex's arm as he turned to go to Rebecca's room. "Don't! I'm too shy to tell her how I feel…please don't tell her," Seina said blushing.

Alex smirked toward Seina. "I see how it is. Since we have a truce between us I'll remain silent," Alex said.

Seina smiled and looked up. "Thanks Alex. I appreciate it," he said.

"I'm glad that worked out between you two," Cassandra said, still holding Kai.

Stephanie and Sophie returned with the glass of water. "Now what?" Sophie asked.

Seina smirked evilly. "Now pour it onto his forehead," Seina said, successfully holding back a laugh.

Cassandra held out Kai so Sophie could pour the water onto Kai's head. Alex noticed that Seina was hiding a laugh and he turned to him. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Alex whispered to Seina.

"Watch and you'll see," Seina whispered back.

Sophie poured the entire glass over Kai's forehead. "Like this?" Sophie asked.

Kai immediately woke up and ran out of the quarters. "My god! Someone help me!" he screamed as he ran.

Seina burst out laughing but the girls immediately chased after Kai. Alex stared at what happened in confusion. That was the weirdest thing he had ever seen from water being splashed onto someone. He turned to Seina and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Seina was laughing so hard that tears were forming at his eyes; Alex became freaked out by this and backed away a few steps. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Seina started to calm down and turned to Alex. "What you saw was Kai's reaction to water," Seina said.

"What an odd reaction that was," Alex said, turning to where Kai took off. "What is he, hydrophobic?"

Seina completely calmed down and answered, "Yes he is. One day when he was twelve-years-old, Kai and I would always have races with each other; it was our way of showing off to Samantha and Rebecca. One day we were having a race on the beach and a rip opened on the beach underneath Kai's feet; poor Kai was sucked out to sea before any of us could save him. If it weren't for Samantha's advice, Kai would have never made it back to shore…" Seina said.

"What is a rip?" Alex asked.

"Have you heard of erosions?" Seina asked.

"Yeah, and I know erosions can cause depressions along the beach shore," Alex said.

"Well when water from waves return to the ocean, sometimes the water will flow toward the depressions, making them deeper and wider and will quickly make a strong sea-ward pull. That's a rip; they're nearly impossible to fight against," Seina said.

"And Kai was caught in that?" Alex asked.

Seina decided to drop the subject and walked over to where the girls and Kai ran off. "You coming? This is going to be amusing," Seina said.

Alex took a deep breath and walked up to Seina. "Yeah, I need a good laugh," Alex said.

Kai began to run as fast as his leg could carry him down the long hallway, freaking out about the water that was still on his head; he still couldn't compare to Sonic's speed. The girls continued to follow and called out to Kai; Stephanie and Cassandra were running but Sophie was flying. "Kai, slow down will you?" Sophie called out.

Cassandra decided now was the time to try and bring up a permanent truce or they might never be able to catch Kai. "Girls!" Cassandra started, "How about we settle a truce between the three of us?"

Stephanie turned back toward Cassandra but continued to run. "What for? We've already got one up for the time being," Stephanie asked.

"We're all after Kai right?" Cassandra asked.

"You two want him together but I want him myself," Sophie said.

"If we settle a truce between us, I'm sure we can work something out," Cassandra said.

"You are absolutely nuts!" Sophie said.

"A truce isn't going to help us out with Kai!" Stephanie said.

"But—can't we--?"

"No! This isn't some sort of 'house' game! We need to keep Kai away from _her_!" Stephanie said.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at Stephanie and flew toward the two girls. "You're right Cassandra, maybe we should work out a truce," Sophie said.

"Really?" Cassandra asked with hope in her eyes.

Sophie dropped down onto both of their shoulders and used them as a launch pad; Cassandra and Stephanie fell back from Sophie's force. "Haha, you sucker!" Sophie said as she advanced closer to Kai.

Stephanie got up on her legs and glared at Cassandra. "You see! There's your truce!" Stephanie yelled.

Tears fell from Cassandra's eyes. "Why can't we work anything out?" she wept.

"Sophie's an evil kind of girl who thinks everything she wants belongs to her!" Stephanie said. "We are more pure than that!"

Cassandra began to cry more. "Why can't she share Kai with us?" Cassandra cried.

Seina and Alex had caught up with Cassandra and Stephanie. "What's this? Have you given up on Kai?" Seina asked.

"Sophie used us as something to ricochet off of," Stephanie hissed.

Cassandra grabbed Seina's arm. "Please mister Seina! Could you please help us catch Kai?" Cassandra sobbed.

Seina flinched and glanced at Cassandra with that look one would give if someone asked someone to do something unusual. "Um…well," Seina stuttered to find an excuse. "Well, that really wouldn't be fair to Kai…"

A river of tears began to flow from Cassandra's eyes; she gave an extremely saddened face. "Please mister Seina! You're breaking my heart and I'm not even engaged with you!" Cassandra sobbed.

Seina became uneasy and backed away. "Hey, hey, hey hold on now! I'm only doing what's fair for Kai," Seina said.

Alex nervously laughed and tapped Seina's shoulder. "Um Seina, I really don't think they'll really need your help on catching Kai now," Alex nervously chuckled.

Stephanie glared evilly at Alex. "You're going to help us catch Kai!" Stephanie yelled, "Or your life is going to be extremely miserable!"

"This isn't funny mister Alex," Cassandra sobbed.

Alex nervously laughed and pointed behind the two girls. Everyone turned to where Alex was pointing. There was Sophie running from something. Behind her was Kai, running extremely fast and still panicking. Apparently his fear of the water on his head had taken full advantage otherwise he would have noticed Seina and the others. The five screamed as the panicking Kai rammed into them. The six of them laid on the floor in a total mess. "Ow, my head," Kai moaned.

Sophie got up and rubbed her aching rear. She noticed Kai and grabbed his arm. "Oh fiancé!" she squeaked with delight, "I'm glad you're safe with me!"

Cassandra and Stephanie got up and grabbed Kai's other arm. "Kai will be safe with us!" they yelled.

Tears fell from Kai's eyes. "Oh god, this sucks…"

The girls began to pull Kai's arms while Seina and Alex got up. "Thanks for the heads up," Seina moaned. "Could you be any more vague when you speak?"

Alex rubbed his head. "At least I saved us the trouble of them grabbing Kai while he was panicking," Alex said.

"Yeah! You did a real good job of that now!" Kai yelled.

Alex and Seina looked up and saw Kai being tugged on again. Alex chuckled but Seina's hand slid down his face. "Oh Kai, what are we going to do with you?" Seina asked; Alex was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not me who wants this!" Kai snapped.

"I think we need to put you in a safety bubble," Seina moaned; Alex laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah, as if that would do any good!" Kai said sarcastically.

"Well we can't put up yellow tape around you and say, 'Keep off the hedgehog' now can we?" Seina responded to Kai's remark; Alex just couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh just shut-up and help me!" Kai yelled.

Seina sighed and walked over to Kai. He managed to pull Kai out of the grasp of the girls. "Thanks Seina," Kai said.

"You really need to learn how to fight your own battles," Seina said.

The three girls leapt to grab Kai but all they managed to do was grab his legs. "Come on 'Tenchi Misaki'," Seina said as he and Alex dragged Kai by the shirt collar back toward the cadet's hall.

The girls let go of Kai and followed Alex and Seina.

The six were halfway to the cadet's hall when the lights promptly went completely out. The girls freaked but Alex and Seina covered their mouths. "This must be curfew," Kai whispered.

"We need to be quiet or we'll get caught," Seina said.

"Cadets shouldn't be out at this hour…" Alex said.

The three girls nodded and the six walked quietly down the hall. "How are we supposed to find our way back?" Alex asked.

Stephanie chuckled and answered, "Leave that to me and my nocturnal vision."

Kai smiled and said, "Cool! Thanks Stephanie!"

Stephanie purred. "Anything for you, Kai," Stephanie purred.

Kai nervously laughed and turned Stephanie's head away from him. "Yeah, let's just concentrate on getting back without getting caught," Kai whispered.

The six walked down the hallway, holding hands to one another to make sure they wouldn't get lost. Stephanie was in the lead and she led them down the deep dark corridor. Cassandra would often jerk her head left and right in fear for what might be concealed in the darkness. Alex could feel that Cassandra was moving because of the tremble and sudden movements on Cassandra's hand, which he was holding to. "Cassandra, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"There's something out there in the darkness, I'm scared," Cassandra whispered with fear.

Alex's expression turned glum. "There's nothing on this ship other than the cadets and the members of the Revolution," Alex whispered.

"You don't know that! There could be a demon of sorts hiding on the ship," Cassandra whispered.

"As if," Sophie whispered ahead of Seina, to Cassandra.

Stephanie stopped dead in her steps. "What's wrong?" Seina whispered.

There was a small opening in the hall and Stephanie pulled everyone behind it. "Someone's coming!" Stephanie whispered.

Footsteps began to echo through the hallway and the six cadets began to sweat with fear. They peaked out and saw a purple weasel with a lamp was walking down the hallway. The weasel looked down both halls and continued to walk down the hallway. He pulled out a small phone like machine and pressed a few buttons. "Fang here," the weasel said.

A strange voice answered with, "Good, what do you have to report?"

"So far they don't suspect a thing, and they have the eighth Chaos Emerald on board."

"Excellent…steal the Chaos Emerald immediately!"

"I would but a failure of a hedgehog has it," Fang said.

Kai was about to get up from the hiding spot and attack Fang but Alex and Seina kept him down. "Sonic?" the voice asked

"No, some Sonic want-to-be named Kai Hibiki…" Fang said.

"I want that Chaos Emerald!"

"Don't worry, I'll steal the Chaos Emerald during training," Fang said.

"Don't fail me again! I need those Chaos Emeralds so we can put an end to this war," the voice said.

"The war between Sonic and Eggman won't last too long, Fang over and out!"

Fang closed up the machine and walked back down the hallway. The six glanced at each other as they returned to finding their way down the hall. "That weasel is up to something!" Alex whispered.

"He must be working for Dr. Eggman!" Sophie whispered.

"If so then why would he say 'the war between Sonic and Dr. Eggman'? It doesn't make sense," Seina whispered.

"Do you think it might be Rouge?" Kai asked.

"We'll have to report this to the staff!" Cassandra whispered.

Stephanie turned her head toward Cassandra and whispered, "They'll throw us out for sure if they find out we were out and about after curfew!"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Kai whispered.

The three made it back to the cadet hall and quietly snuck into their rooms. Kai made it back into the room Samantha and he were sleeping in. He found Samantha on the ground sleeping soundly. Kai sighed and said, "Fell off the bed, eh?"

Kai picked Samantha up and managed to place her back on the bed. Samantha's arms grabbed a hold of Kai's neck; Kai became startled. "Kai. Don't leave me…" Samantha moaned in her sleep.

Kai nervously laughed as he tried pulling Samantha's hands off his neck. Her grip tightened and she began squirming. "Kai! Don't go! I love you Kai! I don't want you to die!" Samantha moaned louder while swinging Kai about in her sleep.

Kai tried his best to keep quiet while trying to loosen Samantha's grip. "Geez, Samantha. I knew you loved me but never this much," Kai thought.

"Please…don't…go…"

Samantha loosened her grip and fell back to sleep. Kai managed to get Samantha off of him. He crawled into his bunk and turned toward Samantha. "This place never ceases to scare me…" Kai whispered. "And the worst part is that it gets worse tomorrow…"

Kai closed his eyes as he drifted into slumber…


End file.
